Was It Worth It?
by BugsBunny28
Summary: The story takes place in the Enchanted Forest after the events of Season 5. New characters will be introduced and our heroes will have new challenges to face.
1. Chapter 1

The story happens in the Enchanted Forest, after the events of season 5 happen. Robin is alive (if people follow I'll write a story about how that happens). The story is Written as sort of a script, describing what the Characters say and do, and general things that happen in the background. It's meant to be played out like more of a TV show or a movie, rather then a book. Things are pretty straight forward, and the plot progresses quickly. This story was written before the 6th season aired, and as I'm watching it now I see that there are some similarities. Any connection between the story and the 6th season (or 7th) is a coincidence. (I have to admit though, I'm kinda proud of it :P) Hope you like it :)

-In Emma's room-  
Hook: well, I'm off to see an old friend.  
Emma: (turns to him) who?  
hook: a man, love.  
Emma: (walks to him) that's not why I asked..  
hook: then why did you ask?  
Emma: no reason.. (smiles) where will you be?  
hook: at the tavern. Are you sure everything's alright?  
Emma: (nods, kisses him lightly, then returns to what she was doing before. Hook leaves)

-At the Tavern-  
(a guy sits alone at a table, hook walks over to him. They hug and sit)  
hook: smith! It's been ages!  
Smith: I heard you sold the jolly roger... What could they have offered you?  
hook: I needed to get some place..  
smith: what for? I mean it's your ship.  
hook: a woman.  
smith: ahhh, so a woman caught you eh? The feared captain hook is now some woman's.  
hook: indeed. In fact I think she's here. Look at that table over there. (Smith looks) Hey Swan, thought I wouldn't recognize you? (everyone turn their heads but her) I knew it. (they go to her table) hello, love.  
Emma: (looks up) hi, Killian. And..?  
Smith: Smith. Nice to meet you.  
Emma: you too, I'm Emma, I don't mean to be rude (gets up) but I really have to go.  
hook: (looks at her with hostility)  
smith: you gave up the jolly roger for that?  
hook: it isn't always like that.  
smith: well go, I'll wait.  
hook: I can talk to her later.  
Emma: (at the entrance, about to leave and someone blocks her way)  
man: why, hello there.  
Emma: hi.  
man: I've never see you before.  
Emma: that's because I don't go to taverns.  
man: then what are you doing here?  
Emma: just leaving..  
man: (grabs her arm, looks at her, his eyes moving from her feet to her eyes, and stopping there)  
Emma: get your hands off me.  
man: or else what? (she tries to free herself from his grip, he holds both her arms) has no one ever taught you how to behave in taverns..? You do as you're bid, and maybe you get something out of it.  
hook: (punches him in the face) are you alright, love? (she nods. He says to smith) I'll be right back. (He and Emma leave)  
Emma: I could've handled him you know.  
hook: did you expect me to do nothing?  
Emma: yes, for a change.  
hook: Emma, why did you come here? Don't you trust me?  
Emma: of course I do, it's nothing like that!  
hook: then what is it?  
Emma: after everything that's happened.. After losing you so many times.. I'm..- (he raises an eyebrow) I'm scared.  
hook: don't you know (puts his arms around her) I want you, and not any other woman?  
Emma: not to someone else.. To death. I've mourned you too many times, I don't want to do that again.  
hook: (smiles) so you've come to protect me?  
Emma: never mind, (takes a step back, pushes him away) it was stupid to come here anyway.. (leaves)  
hook: (raises an eyebrow as she walks away, smiles and shakes his head to himself, and returns to the tavern)  
(as she walks, someone grabs her from behind and puts a bracelet against magic on her. She turns around, he puts a sack on her head and leads her to a carriage. They ride until the get to a house)

-a few hours later-  
(everyone sit around a big table, hook arrives, two sits are not taken)  
hook: where's Emma?  
David: we thought she was with you.  
hook: I haven't seen her since noon.  
(everyone look at each other)  
Regina: I'm sure there's no need to worry. She's a big girl and she can handle herself. Let's eat, she'll probably join us in a few minutes. (they eat)

-in the kidnapper's house-  
(one man who's obviously the leader, and two of his helpers stand in a room, in front of Emma who's tied to a chair, still wearing the bracelet, her mouth tied up)  
helper 1: well?  
leader: how are you, Emma? (she tries to break free, looking at him with hostility) she's not weak enough. You haven't fed her, have you?  
helper 2: no sir.  
leader: good, good. Tomorrow, with no food and a weakening bracelet, she just might be weak enough to begin. (he leaves, they leave after him)

-that night in the palace-  
Snow: she still hasn't returned.  
David: I'm sure she's fine.  
snow: but what if she isn't? She could need our help. (hook enters) Did you find her?  
Hook: she's not anywhere in the palace.  
Snow: that's enough, I'm telling the guards to start searching for her. (leaves)  
hook: you think something happened to her?  
David: I hope not. (looks at him suspiciously) you were the last one who saw her, weren't you?  
hook: be careful what you say, mate. (David keeps looking at him) Have you forgotten who you're speaking with? I'd never hurt Emma..!  
David: (takes his sword and leaves, hook does the same after him)  
(in the hall, they walk towards the exit and meet Regina)  
Regina: hey, what's going on?  
David: Emma's still missing. We want to go look for her.  
Regina: well don't go off shouting her name like fools, that's what we have magic for. Bring something of hers.  
(They bring Emma's Jacket from her room and go to Regina's room, where she prepared a locator spell. She spills the contents of the bottle on the jacket.)  
hook: what happened? Why isn't it moving..?  
Regina: the spell is based on signals of life coming from the person, or their magic.  
David: do you mean that..-  
Regina: not necessarily. She could just be weak and far away.  
hook: but she could be dead.  
Regina: that's.. An option.  
(hook storms out)  
David: tell everyone we're searching for her, and ask if they want to join, ok?  
(Regina nods, they leave)

So that's the first chapter :) I'll upload the next chapter in a few days. Let me know if you have any questions about the plot (or the writing) and if you like it please follow 3


	2. Chapter 2

-in the morning, they all return-  
Snow: did anyone find anything? A hint? Tracks? Something?  
Hook: nothing.  
snow: let's start mapping the areas we've looked in.  
David: snow, we've looked all night, people are exhausted. We should rest before we keep  
looking.  
snow: these minutes could be deadly for her! If she isn't already dead, she's too weak to  
protect herself. (everyone look at the jacket that Regina spelled)  
Rumple: maybe you didn't do the spell right?  
Regina: are you doubting my ability to do magic?  
Rumple: I'm just saying, maybe I should give it a try, deary.  
Regina: (rolls her eyes) fine. But I suggest we all go to sleep and start searching again when  
we've had a couple hours of sleep.  
Belle: I agree.  
(the jacket the Regina holds shines for a moment, then fades)  
Robin: did you see that?  
hook: what does it mean?  
Regina: she used her magic just now. Somehow, because it seems like she's too weak for us to  
locate her by it.  
hook: give it to me. I'll go look for her, you go to sleep. (she throws him the jacket and he  
leaves)

-meanwhile, in the house-

leader: how are you now?  
Emma: (barely opens her eyes to look at him, and looks back down)  
leader: great. Take off the bracelet. (a helper takes off her bracelet, she strikes him with her

magic the second he does, the second helper puts another bracelet on her other hand. She look at the leader, exhausted, but not as before) nice act. But you didn't really think this would work, did you? (looks straight at him) we'll just have to keep you here until you're weak enough.  
(helper one slowly gets up, they all leave)  
-at noon, Hook returns to the palace, everyone's ready to go, but rumple-  
hook: (goes to snow white, and shows her the part on the map that he searched in) nothing.  
(gives them the jacket, then goes to his room, on the way he sees rumple) aren't you going too?  
rumple: I'm too old for searching by foot.  
hook: do you have any other way?  
rumple: yes, in fact.  
hook: why didn't you say so?  
rumple: you didn't ask. Now, what do I get in return?  
hook: (chokes him against the wall) you bloody crocodile, I don't care if you're the dark one again. You're gonna help to pay for all the bad things you've done, and for everyone's forgiveness.  
rumple: (blows him away with magic, he stands slowly) never do that again deary. But I see your point. We can't find her, but we can talk to her. Maybe she can help us find her. (he takes a mirror, spills green liquid from a small bottle on the mirror, and waves hishand over it. Then, a hologram of her appears, her head down)  
Hook: Emma! Emma! Can you hear me?!  
Emma: (looks up slowly, sees his hologram, smiles for a second, looks exhausted)  
Hook: (smiles in relief) Where are you, love? What have they done to you? (she can't make a sound, because of her weakness, and the band on her mouth. She barely gestures with her head towards the window. Hook and Rumple look through it)  
Rumple: I know where that is. I can tell you how to get there.  
Hook: did you hear that? I'm on my way, love. (the hologram closes. Rumple shows Hook how to get to that place, and leaves. He runs through the woods until he gets to that place)

-meanwhile in the house-  
leader: (Comes in) was that a hologram? (Emma smiles wickedly) Oh don't smile, this is very bad for you too. (the helpers come in) Her friends are about to come rescue her, I'll : she's not weak enough. As soon as we take the bracelet off she'll attack.  
helper 2: can't we just make her sleep?  
leader: I need her alive and awake. But we don't have much time. (he walks towards her, holding a dagger. He simultaneously takes off her bracelet and stabs her, then he exposes his teeth, like a vampire. He opens his mouth to bite her, and a wave of energy, coming from her, makes all three of them fall. He puts the bracelet back on and they all run)

-FLASHBACK-  
(about 100 years back, the story of Dracula happens, only Dracula isn't really dead, but everyone thinks so. He's running from one hiding place to another, until one day he sees two people jumping into a portal, and follows them. They land in a land much like the enchanted forest)

-PRESENT-  
-later, in the woods near the house-  
hook: (walks towards the door, sees there are no guards. Opens it, enters the room with the open door and sees Emma, head dropped, tied up to a chair. When she hears him she looks up, smiles a tiny smile, and lets her head drop again. Hook runs to her) don't worry love, you'll be alright. (unties her, she falls from the chair, he catches her and sits on the floor. She looks at her stomach, which is bleeding. Hook stands up, holding her, and goes outside. He runs until he sees David and snow, on horses)  
David: Emma!  
Snow: is she ok?  
hook: no, she isn't. We need to get to Regina or rumple as soon as possible. (he lets David hold Emma and mounts snow's horse, they ride to the palace.)

-in another house, not far from the other one-  
leader: this isn't going to work. As long as they have magic, we can't stop them from attacking, not while being awake.  
helper: then now what, sir?  
leader: we must think of another way. A deal, perhaps? (smiles mischievously)  
helper 2: how can we help, sir?  
leader: find me someone who can wield magic.

-in Emma's room-  
(Emma lays on the bed, Snow and Regina sit on either side of her, hook and David stand near the bed)  
David: well?  
Regina: I healed the wound in her stomach but she is starved, and that I can't fix, nor should I. She should recover naturally. Just make sure she eats and drinks once in a while ok? And make sure she's not alone. If something happens someone should be here.  
Snow: I'll be with her first.  
David: do you want me to stay with you?  
Snow: no, I want to be alone with my daughter. (everyone leave) Emma, can you hear me? (Emma barely nods, Snow holds her hand) I'm so sorry. I failed to protect you. I should've payed more attention to you than I had. I promise you'll be safe from now, ok? (Emma barely smiles) I'm not used to saying things like these to you without you interrupting me.. (smiles)  
David: (enters, with Henry) Snow, we have a council meeting, we need to decide what to do about this.  
Snow: (squeezes her hand and gets up, Henry sits in her place)

-in the council room-  
hook: we can go there again but I doubt we'll find anything of use.  
David: we'll send people to look anyway. Regina, when do you assume she'll be well enough to give us a report?  
Regina: depends on her. Could be tomorrow, could be in a few days.  
Snow: after we get the report we can start looking for them and ask people.  
Hook: we know he wanted her weak and without magic, but not dead, otherwise he would've killed her. Who would want her that way?  
Regina: let's call Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

-in Emma's room-  
Henry: (Squeezes her hand. Emma looks a him and smiles) how are you? (no answer) oh right, you can't answer me. Speaking of which.. (gives her a small slice of bread with butter, she takes half a bite) come on mom, you have to finish this. It's the only way you'll get better. (she takes a few more bites, he lets her drink too). So, I'm gonna use the time we have, and the opportunity of you not being able to ask questions, to tell you about what you really want to know. Violet. She's..-

-a few hours later, in David and snow's room-  
David: Snow, look who came for a visit. (Cinderella and Thomas enter)  
Snow: Ella! (they all hug) I haven't seen you for so long! (two children run inside, and hug Cinderella) This is Alexandra and this is Adeline.  
David: hello Alexandra, Adeline. This is Neal. (takes Neal from his crib)  
Tomas: congratulations.  
Snow: to you too.  
Cinderella: we came to discuss a trading route between our kingdoms. You seem to have a lot of wheat, and we have cotton.  
David: we'd love that.  
Snow: how long will you be staying with us?  
Cinderella: we have to return in a week, but we can leave earlier. We don't want to intrude.  
Snow: nonsense! You can stay as much as you'd like. And we have a lot to celebrate. How about we throw a ball, for your little girls, our Neal, everyone's return..-  
Thomas: so nice to have so many things to celebrate.  
Snow: I'll get a servant to show you to your rooms. Can we start the conversations tonight?  
Cinderella: we'd love that.

-FLASHBACK-  
(in the new land, Dracula begins to bite. He starts with a woman name Valedine, that he knows. After she faints, he takes her to his house. She wakes up)  
Valedine: what happened?  
Dracula: you got bit by a vampire.  
Valedine: a what?  
Dracula: (exposes his teeth) a vampire.  
Valedine: you..? You're a..-  
Dracula: don't be scared. It's good. You get to live forever, never age, be able to recover quickly from injuries, move fast, and bite other people to turn them too.  
Valedine: so.. I'm a vampire too?  
Dracula: let's find out. (goes to another room, bring a cup full of blood. She sees it, and after a few moments she exposes her teeth too and drinks it)  
Valedine: that's.. Invigorating. How come I never heard of such thing?  
Dracula: no one has. And look at all the humans in the land. We'll have enough blood for our eternal life..!  
Valedine: I don't wanna hurt them.  
Dracula: you won't, you'll just turn them. They'll be like us.  
Valedine: (smiles) I always knew you were special.  
Dracula: (smiles) and I you. I thought you'd freak out.  
Valedine: why would I? (strokes his arm) I trust you.  
Dracula: (smiles at her and kisses her hand gently)

-PRESENT-  
-in Emma's room, hooks sitting beside her-  
Hook: (lets her eat a few grapes and drink) you look better already.  
Emma: I can speak now..  
Hook: how are you?  
Emma: weak, but alright.  
hook: I'm sorry for not escorting you to the palace.  
Emma: don't be stupid. You had no way to know.  
Hook: (smiles) I'm glad to see you got your gentle touch back.  
Emma: (smiles) thanks for coming to save me.  
Hook: that's what I'm here for, love. (He kisses her gently)  
Emma: I... (He raises an eyebrow) I... I know you. Don't feel bad about this alright?  
Hook: (smiles half a smile, gives her a few more grapes)

-two days later, there's a ball, about 10 minutes by foot from the palace. In Emma's room  
Emma: (comes out of the shower, wearing a dress, and face paint)  
Hook: You're beautiful, swan.  
Emma: thank you (curtsies) are you going like that?  
Hook: is this your way of returning my compliment?  
Emma: we're going to a ball, Hook. Even Rumpelstiltskin knew you can't go as a pirate to a ball. (changes his clothes to a prince's with magic) that's better.  
Hook: is this how you like me? Nerdy like a prince?  
Emma: (puts her arms around his neck) when we get back, you can dress how ever you want.  
Hook: (smiles, puts his arms around her waist and kisses her)  
(in the ball, everyone dance in couples)

-Snow and Charming-  
David: what's wrong?  
Snow: It's just.. I can't help but feel that.. We failed her. We were supposed to protect her.  
David: we can't put her on a leash Snow. She's a grown woman now, and she makes her own  
choices. I just wished she would've made better ones (squinting towards hook)  
Snow: they have true love David..  
David: yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, we're past the stage where we can protect her. We have to trust her to do it by herself.  
Snow: but she doesn't know this world David. She lived in Boston all her life.  
David: what happened to her could've happened to anyone. Don't blame yourself.  
Snow: (rests her head on him) I just wish we had some quiet for a change.  
David: we have some quiet now. Enjoy it.  
Snow: (looks up and smiles at him) you're right. (kisses him)

-Emma and hook-  
hook: are you sure you're well enough to dance?  
Emma: I'm sure, I'm fine. (silence) you know this is so weird. Is this what princesses do?  
hook: you tell me, you ARE a princess.  
Emma: I guess.  
hook: and I'm.. A villain.  
Emma: no you're not. You've changed. But you're not a prince either. (changes his clothes back) and they can bite me.  
Hook: (smiles and kisses her) I wish I had as much faith in myself as you have in me. How can you be so sure I won't turn dark again?  
Emma: being the dark one doesn't prove anything.  
hook: you didn't give into it.  
Emma: I'm.. (mocking voice) the product of true love. Besides, it's much easier to go back to what you've been before. But I trust you. Remember in the sheriff's office, you said you don't intend to let me down?  
hook: and I have.  
Emma: no, you haven't. Everyone makes mistakes, but you sacrificed your life to save us all. You didn't let me down, and you're not going to.  
hook: (hugs her) I hope you're right, love.  
Emma: I know I'm right. And besides, being too good is boring. A little darkness can be (puts her arms around his neck, getting closer to him) a little more interesting.  
hook: (raises an eyebrow, wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer) is that so? (kisses her gently, then passionately)  
Emma: (pulls away slightly, still holding him) there are people here..!  
hook: (pulls away, holds her hand and half turns) then shall we go somewhere with less people? (raises an eyebrow)  
(a man approaches them, dressed in fine clothes, but not those of a prince)  
Dave: hello, my name is Dave. May I dance with the princess?  
(hook looks at them, takes a step back and signals Emma to dance with him, she and the man start dancing)  
Dave: can I tell you a secret? (she nods) I wasn't invited here. (looks at him suspiciously) I was sent by what you would call the commoners, to present to the royalty the opinion of the people.  
Emma: go ahead.  
Dave: we know about the vampire. And we know he's after people with magic. That puts a lot of our population in danger. So as leadership, it's your responsibility to do something about it.  
Emma: we've sent soldiers to hunt him down and..-  
Dave: Emma, your highness, we both know that's not gonna cut it.  
Emma: so what do you want me to do?  
Dave: give him what he wants. You're a hero aren't you? Isn't it your job to care for your people?  
Emma: you want me to offer myself to him? I could die.  
Dave: if it wasn't for you, Regina, and the dark one, he never would've come here. You put us all in danger, especially you, being the strongest one with light magic. You brought this trouble upon us. So I suggest you take care of it, before someone gets hurt. First because as someone purporting to be hero, this is the "right thing" to do. Second, because if you being here will start costing people their lives, there will be riots and rebellions. And don't think that this ball has made things any better. Snow white may be our rightful queen, but wasting money on balls when people can't afford toys for their children is arrogant. But since you have Robin Hood on your side, I guess no one would dare steal from you, even though we should.  
Emma: is this a threat?  
Dave: it's a picture of reality. I'm not threatening to riot. I'm telling you - when people see these luxuries, for royalty, and life being taken from commoners, there will be riots and rebellions.  
Emma: you have no idea how hard it is to run a kingdom. They deserve all the money they get. And they deserve to have luxuries, when they don't deal with problems that you have.  
Dave: again, I'm not here to argue. I'm here to deliver a message. Rid us from this threat, or your family will pay the price. (walks away, hook comes to her)  
hook: are you alright? you look startled.  
Emma: I have to go. (turns to leave)  
hook: (holds her hand) wait what happened? What did he tell you?  
(A lady comes and invites hook for a dance. He has to agree, and Emma runs out of the ball room)

-Henry and Violet, standing near the food table-

Violet: wow, I've never seen anything like this before.  
Henry: me neither.  
Violet: but you're a prince!  
Henry: but I've never lived as one.  
Violet: so you grew up like me?  
Henry: sort of.. Just with a little more technology, and a little less magic.  
Violet: Techno.. Oh it's that thing with the music and the big loud carriages?  
Henry: (laughs) yeah, that's that.  
Violet: so um.. Do you wanna dance?  
Henry: sure. (they start dancing a little awkwardly, laughing when they make a mistake)

-FLASHBACK-  
(Dracula sits in his room, Valedine comes in)  
Valedine: Dracula! Something's happened.  
Dracula: and what might it be?  
Valedine: we saw a very big shipment of swords, and armors coming to the west of the village. Then we heard people there speak about a big group of wizards that will come to "rid us of this unnatural nuisance". That's us.  
Dracula: I always knew the westerns weren't such big fans of us but... You think they'll start a war?  
Valedine: all the vampires do. Can we handle them?  
Dracula: the swords and armors are no problem, but the wizards... Gather everyone up.  
(in a big meeting with many vampires)  
Dracula: the westerns have started to gather weapons and wizards to be used against us. This might be an existential threat to us. We will not let them defeat us. But in order to do so we must gather our own wizards. So I'm calling all of you to recruit as many wizards as you can to our side. Either by using logic, or your teeth. But be smart. Because even a vampire wizard might be on the wrong side, if not convinced correctly. And we have to do this quietly. No western must know. If they do, they'll start attacking. We have short time to prepare and we must use every second of it. (brings out a map) on this map, you'll mark the areas you'll cover. We must work quickly and efficiently. Good luck.

-PRESENT-  
(Emma arrives at the palace, goes to her room and changes to shirt and jeans. She starts pacing back and forth. She looks out the window and sees Robin practicing archery. She turns to the door and sees the leader vampire standing in front of her, behind him a woman covered in a cloak)  
Emma: what are you doing here?  
Vampire: I mean no harm. Today.  
Emma: what do you want?  
Vampire: I want to offer you a deal. Let me bite you, without attacking me. If you will, I promise to leave everyone in this kingdom alone, and you'll never have to see me again.  
Emma: and what will happen to me?  
Vampire: I don't know. But considering this is all your fault, I don't see how your conscience leaves you any choice. I came here for you, Emma.  
Emma: and what if I don't?  
Vampire: then every person who ever touched magic will have to hide from me. I'm not gonna give up until I get what I want.  
Emma: (attacks him with magic, it fades when it gets to him)  
Vampire: did you really think I'd come here without protection? You can't hurt me Emma.  
Emma: I need to think about it.  
Vampire: if you decide to accept my deal, just call me three times. (starts to disappear)  
Emma: wait, what's your name?  
Vampire: Dracula. (disappears with his witch)  
(Emma runs down to the training ground for archery)  
Emma: hey.  
Robin: (turns to her) hi. I thought you were at the ball..?  
Emma: I got sick of it. Could you teach me to shoot these?  
Robin: sure. Grab a bow. (he shows her how to shoot and she starts practicing)  
Emma: why didn't you come too?  
Robin: balls and dancing aren't really my thing. (silence) So what happened there?  
Emma: nothing.  
Robin: you seem pretty upset for nothing.  
Emma: (shoots an arrow, it goes left of the target, then rights itself and hits the middle)  
Robin: now that's cheating.  
Emma: it wasn't on purpose, I'm just so.. Angry!  
Robin: I'm gonna be honest with you. I think you should tell me what happened because you look like someone who's about to do something very stupid.  
Emma: (looks at him, then tells him what happened)  
Robin: you shouldn't go. We'll find another way to defeat him. We always do.  
Emma: who's we?  
Robin: heroes.  
Emma: well, I'm not a hero. (puts down the arrow and bow) I need to go clear my head. (goes away)  
Robin: Emma, wait! (she turns to him) Please don't do something you'll regret.  
Emma: (rolls her eyes and smiles) I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. (about to turn around, and turns back to him) I think you should go to the ball. Regina could use a little cheering up.  
Robin: (puts down the bow and arrows) did something happen to her?  
Emma: no, but people are still having a hard time getting used to the idea of the evil queen being one of the good ones. And after working so hard to change.. She just wants people to see it. And they don't.  
Robin: ok, thank you.

-in the ball-  
(Regina stands alone, looking at Henry and Violet who seem very cute)  
Robin: would you like to dance, milady?  
Regina: (turns to him, surprised) Robin! You came..?  
Robin: I'm sorry I didn't come before. I know how much this means to you.  
Regina: (looks down) they still see me as the evil queen. I just feel like a 16 year old girl again, waiting for someone to ask her to dance.  
Robin: well then, May I? (takes her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor)  
Regina: (smiles gratefully) thank you.  
Robin: for what? I just saw an opportunity and seized it.  
Regina: and what is that?  
Robin: dancing with the most beautiful girl in the school.  
Regina: (blushes and looks down, and smiles) Robin, stop it.  
Robin: are you blushing?  
Regina: no!  
Robin: (laughs) I know you've changed, and Henry knows. All the people who matter know, and trust you. In time, everyone else will too.  
Regina: I hope so. Speaking of Henry.. Look at that.  
Robin: Good for him.  
Regina: he's growing up.  
Robin: he's a teenager. I promise you'll have bigger problems with him than his girlfriend.

-in the forest-  
Emma: (runs to get away from the palace, for about 5 minutes) Dracula, Dracula, Dracula!  
Dracula: (appears) you called me?  
Emma: I wanna take your deal. (he smiles) Do you promise, that if I let you do this, you'll leaves this kingdom? And everyone in it will be safe from you?  
Dracula: (exposes his teeth) promise. (bites her. She falls down, he walks away)


	3. Chapter 3

-in the palace-

(Hook arrives, he goes to Emma's room and doesn't find her. A servant says she hadn't seen her for about a half an hour or so. He asks the guards and they point to the direction she'd went. He runs there, and sees her, barely crawling towards him. When he reaches her he kneels besides her, holding her)

Hook: Swan what happened? (she moves her hair and shows him the marks of Dracula's teeth) He bit you?! Why did you go out here alone?! Wh..-

Emma: (barely looks at him) just take me home, ok?

Hook: (He nods. He takes her and walks back to the palace. When he enters their room, still carrying her, Dracula appears)

Emma: it's him.

Hook: (about to let Emma down and grab his sword, Dracula's wizard freezes him in place)

Emma: what do you want from me?

Dracula: (cuts his finger) just look over here.. (she looks at the blood and does nothing) congratulations. You're not a vampire.

Emma: is that why you came here?

Dracula: yes. Now if you don't mind..-

Emma: wait! (jumps off hook, gets dizzy and almost falls, Dracula catches her and steadies her) what am I supposed to do now?

Dracula: I'm not a doctor.

Emma: you did this to me at least help me deal with it..!

Dracula: (looks at her for a moment) fine, let's get you to bed. (he walks her to the bed and then helps her lay down) Just eat, drink, and rest. Your body will recover the missing blood by itself. Just don't get in the way of it.

Emma: and what will happen now?

Dracula: nothing. We each continue with our own lives. Goodbye Emma. (he and his wizard disappear, Hook unfreezes)

Hook: (wakes up, sees that he's no longer holding her) Emma?! (completely scared)

Emma: over here.

Hook: (looks at the bed, runs to her and cups her cheeks) are you alright? What was that?

Emma: he wanted to check that I'm not a vampire. I'm not.

Hook: good.. I'm gonna call Rumpelstiltskin ok? (she nods, he leaves)

Rumple: what happened?

Hook: that bloody vampire bit her.

Rumple: (walks towards her and looks at her neck, then tries to heal her) She needs blood. Mixing my magic with hers could be dangerous. It's safer to let her get better on her own. Just let her rest.

Hook: thank you.

Rumple: (while leaving) how did I become the doctor of this palace? (shuts the door)

Hook: I'm going to ask them to let me know when your parents arrive ok? (leaves)

-FLASHBACK-

(Valedine is laying on the sofa, unconscious, Dracula sits next to her, holding her hand, a wizards comes in)

Wizard: Dracula, we're losing. Our wizards are overpowered, they'll collapse soon, and half of the vampires are already gone.

Dracula: we can't win this fight. It's over. (brings out a magic bean) we have to run.

wizard: then I'll go gather everyone.

Dracula: we don't have time. Do you want to come or not?

wizard: you're just gonna leave everyone here to die?

Dracula: I can't risk anyone finding us and hurting her. They'll see where all the vampires are going.

wizard: you started all this. You turned all of us into monsters like you, and now you're gonna abandon everyone?! When you can save them?!

Dracula: (throws the magic bean, a portal open) I'm sorry. (as he takes Valedine and jumps, the wizards curses him. He arrives at a the real world)

-PRESENT-

(Emma lays in her bed, Hook sits next to her, holding her hand)

Hook: how are you?

Emma: fine. This isn't like last time. I just need to rest. You don't have to sit by me all the time.

Hook: but I want to (smiles)

Emma: (chuckles and rolls her eyes)

Hook: I was so afraid I'd lose you again.

Emma: I heard. Wait, again? You were the one who died on me, twice.

Hook: so you know how I feel.

Emma: I know that relief.

Hook: Emma I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't walk you to the palace, instead of dancing with that wench. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.

Emma: if it's any comfort, I wouldn't have let you stop me.

Hook: stop you from doing what?

Emma: the deal.

Hook: (a bit frightened) what deal?

-in the conference room-

David: the vampire bit Emma. We can't wait for the soldiers to find him we must do it ourselves.

Snow: we must do whatever it takes, he is a danger to all of us.

Belle: but how can we stop him if he has a wizard?

Regina: you got pretty strong ones too right here.

Belle: Emma is strong and he still bit her.

Robin: that was because of the deal.

David: what deal?

Robin: the person she danced with told her it was her fault that vampire got here, and that she has to do whatever it takes to stop him, including risking her own life, so as to not endanger everyone else. He convinced her it was her fault. Then the vampire payed her a visit.

Regina: he was here?!

Robin: He told her that if she lets him bite her, he'll leave everyone alone. Then she came to me. Of course I told her she shouldn't do it, and that we'll find another way, but I guess she didn't listen. She said she needed to clear her head.

David: how could you let her go?!

Robin: I can't control her!

Snow: you knew she was about to do this why didn't you stop her?! Or call us?!

Robin: I didn't know! And I doubt any of you could have stopped her either.

David: it's your fault, you did this.

Regina: enough! It's not his fault, all he could do is advise her and he gave her the best advice there is. It's not his fault that she didn't take it. So don't take out your guilt feelings on him.

Snow: what guilt?

Regina: of failing at protecting your daughter, twice! It's your job, not his. Don't blame him for your own failure.

Henry: did something happen to my mom?

Snow: Henry, how long were you there?

Henry: what happened to her?

David: she's alright, she's in her room.

Regina: a vampire bit her.

(Henry turns around and runs to Emma's room)

-in Emma's room-

Hook: you did what?! You risked your own life just because a bloody commoner told you to?

Emma: it's my fault he came, I should be the one paying the price.

Hook: you shouldn't pay any bloody damn price, you could've called us and we'd trap him, you could've stayed here where you're safe, but you had to go and be the hero again didn't you?!

Emma: If I knew I was going to get scolded I would've called my mother..

Hook: (yells) do you think this is funny?! You almost died Emma!

Emma: why are you yelling at me..?

Hook: I'm yelling because I'm freaking angry (kicks down a chair) you follow me to a tavern to make sure I'm safe but you go on practically giving your life away?! (stops yelling, but still talks aggressively) I'm yelling because I've been in this situation too many times, and I can't believe you'd do that to yourself on purpose. (stands near her bed, holding her face firmly, touching noses, then whispers) I'm yelling because I fucking love you, and I've failed to protect you over and over again. (backs away and talks normally) I don't want to lose you, but you don't seem to care just as much about your own life.

Emma: but I'm alright and everything's fine...

Hook: and what if I haven't gone looking for you?! What if someone else would've found you?! What if the vampire would've decided to kill you, to cover his tracks perhaps?! You were careless with the thing I care about most in this world... I.. I can't deal with you anymore. I'm done, Emma. (storms out and shuts the door)

-at Dracula's house-

Helper 1: well, is she a vampire?

Dracula: no. Just like I thought. The spell didn't wear out. It doesn't matter though, with magic I'm just as powerful as before. (he walks, followed by his two helpers, to a back room, where Valedine is laying on the couch, unconscious. Helper 2 takes a syringe of his blood, then he injects it to her)

-FLASHBACK-

(in the new land, Dracula sits next to Valedine, who is still unconscious)

Dracula: you won't believe it. We're where I came from. I guess with all the pressure that's the first thing that came to my mind. You know they wrote a book about me? But everyone think it is fiction. We'll I don't blame them, really. Bad news is, there is no magic in this world. And to heal you, I have to have magic. Also, do you remember Dowr? Right before we came he spelled me. Now I don't have any abilities but immorality. And my victims never turn to vampires. But I'll find a way. If it takes me 100 years I'll find a way to get someplace with magic, and bring you back, I promise.

-PRESENT-

Valedine: (wakes up, opens her eyes, takes a deep breath, and looks around) Dracula..

Dracula: Valedine! (hugs her) you're awake!

Valedine: yes.. But not for long.

Dracula: what..? What do you mean?

Valedine: you've bitten a person with magic didn't you? And then you gave it to me?

Dracula: is that wrong?

Valedine: the magic isn't yours, so it won't stay. I can feel it fading from me. Soon it'll be over and I'll be unconscious again.

Dracula: then what can I do?

Valedine: nothing. You've wasted too much time trying to revive me. Let me go.

Dracula: no. I'd never.

Valedine: please.

Dracula: no! I'll never give up on you. And if you don't tell me now, I'll just spend another 100 years looking for a solution.

Valedine: (looks at him) you have to turn someone with magic to a vampire, then they must give me blood. But to do that you have to bite 2 people. One to give you power to transform others into vampires, and one to turn into a vampire.

Dracula: how do you know all this?

Valedine: I was afraid of the fight. I learned all I can about all the spells they might use on us, but they got to me before I got the chance to tell you. (lays back down)

Dracula: what happened?

Valedine: It's fading. Please, move on and live your life. Please.

Dracula: (hold her hand) never. (she closes her eyes and becomes unconscious again). Well, with the last bit of magic I have... Are you ready? (both his helpers nod, he bites both of them, they faint).

Dracula: Valedine, I'm sorry but it's gonna take a little longer than I thought. Now we need to go underground. We'll make them think I honored the deal while I think of a plan to bite 2 of them at the same time.

-at the Palace, conference room-

David: if she took that deal it means we don't have to worry about him anymore.

Snow: I don't care. I want the guards to find him.

Regina: you have other problems in this Kingdom to focus on, other than something that probably won't happen again.

Snow: I want him found! And then we'll bring him to justice.

-in Emma's room-

(Henry comes in)

Emma: Henry, did you come back just now?

Henry: I took a little walk with violet after. What happened to you?

Emma: I'm fine.

Henry: mom, what happened? I can see you're not fine.

Emma: (shows him the bite marks) I made a deal with him. I let him bite me, and he'll never bother anyone in this kingdom again.

Henry: (rolls his eyes and smiles) I guess heroes will be heroes.

Emma: I'm not a hero.

Henry: you just acted like one.

Emma: (smiles half a smile)

Henry: but it's not why I asked. Mom, your eyes are red, have you been crying?

Emma: (tears up again) I really shouldn't be talking to you about those things..

Henry: (sits next to her and holds her hand) come on mom, you can tell me.

Emma: I really shouldn't.

Henry: it's hook isn't it?

Emma: (smiles in despair and lets her tears roll) he just left.. Just like that.

Henry: why?

Emma: because of what I did. He thinks I was careless to do that and I should've called him.

Henry: how would you feel if I'd done that?

Emma: I'd kill you if Dracula hadn't (they chuckle) but it's not the same. You're my son.

Henry: but you can understand him can't you?

Emma: are you protecting him?  
Henry: I'm protecting you. You've been happiest with him than I ever saw you. I wouldn't want you to give up on that, even though the thought sickens me.

Emma: (smiles at him) well, it's not exactly my choice. He just left.

Henry: left as in for today or..-

Emma: for good, it seems.

Henry: he'll come around. You'll see. You had true love didn't you?

Emma: (looks up to stop crying, cries even harder, but doesn't sob) there's one thing everyone's missing about that. Even I did at first, before I thought about it. That scale only measured my heart. It's not like a sleeping curse where you have an interaction between two people, this was only me. So it seems as if.. It was one sided. The true part, at least.

Henry: do you actually believe that?

Emma: In Hook's shoes, would you have left Violet like this?

Henry: (looks down) never.

Emma: well, there you go.

Henry: no way. I'll figure this out for you mom, I promise.

Emma: Henry, you don't need to..-

Henry: no, It's not even just for you. I just don't think you're right, and I'll prove it to you. He does love you. (gets up) and if not, I have another point to make, to him.

Emma: and what would that be?

Henry: that no one hurts my mother. (leaves, Snow and David come in)

Snow: Emma! (they run to her)

David: what happened?

Emma: nothing.. Really.. I don't feel like talking anymore. Henry with his puppy eyes got all the talking out of me.

Snow: come on Emma, I can't see you like this.

Emma: I just need to be alone. Tomorrow I'll be good as new, ok?

David: isn't there anything we can do?

Emma: actually there's one thing.. Could you get Regina to make some chocolate? (Snow goes to ask her)

David: I've heard about the deal you've made.

Emma: and what do you have to say about it?

David: who are the bad parents who set you this example? (they chuckle) I'd rather that you don't make this kind of choices, but it's exactly what I would do, so I can't really blame you.

Emma: I didn't think you'd be so understanding...

David: what's important now is to make sure you're ok, not to scold you. Besides, I can't control what you do anymore. I can't make your choices for you. All I have to do is hope you make the right ones.

Emma: I seem to be making all the wrong ones lately.

David: any choice in particular you regret?

Emma: too many to count. (snow comes back with chocolate)

Snow: she wishes you to feel better. She said she thought It'd be too overwhelming for one night if she came too.

Emma: she's right. I don't mean to be rude, but can I please be alone? I just wanna sleep.

(they look at each other, nod, and leave the room)

-about two hours later, in the palace-

(Belle reads in the library, Henry approaches her)

Henry: Belle, may I ask you something?

Belle: (puts down her book) of course. What is it?

Henry: you're the only one I can talk to who won't make a big fuss about this.. Though it really is..

Belle: do you want to tell me what happened?

Henry: I went to the Tavern and..-

Belle: you went to the Tavern..? Why would you do that?

Henry: because my mom was sad because of Hook so I wanted to talk to him, see what's going on.

Belle: and what did he say?

Henry: I didn't really talk to him.. I saw him with another woman.

Belle: Henry, what exactly did you see?

Henry: I saw a woman who dressed, well... not in the modest way possible, and she led him out the back door. I may be young but I know what that means.

Belle: you could've misunderstood..

Henry: I didn't. Trust me.

Belle: ok. Don't tell your mom about this ok?

Henry: she deserves to know!

Belle: I'll talk to her. This has to be done gently.. Just leave it to me ok? (he nods) Don't do anything about this and don't tell anyone. She'd be embarrassed and hurt.. For her sake, as few people should know about this as possible. Ok? (he nods again) now go to bed.

Henry: I don't have a bed time. (walks away, Belle returns to her book)

-in the Tavern-

(Hook is very very drunk, sits on the bar. A woman comes to him. She whispers something in his ear, he stands up, and loses his balance, then restores it. She takes the Rum bottle from his hand (at this point Henry looks through the door, they don't see him) then takes his hand and walks him to the back door and then outside. Henry goes home. Outside, she starts to unbutton his shirt)

Hook: (holds her hands) no, I shouldn't, I have a girlfriend.

Woman: (while stroking him and flirting) really? Then where is she?

Hook: (gets a little dizzy) it's complicated but.. I can't do this.

Woman: (stops flirting, takes a step back, arms over her chest) well, I'm still getting payed.

Hook: you didn't do anything!

Woman: I gave up another job, you friends said you were up for this!

Hook: Oh for god..- here (gives her two gold coins) that should cover it.

Woman: that's 10 times what I usually ask.

Hook: buy yourself a decent dress... (walks away, back into the bar, sits on a chair, puts his head on his arms, on the table)

-the next day-

(in Emma's room, Emma is getting ready, Belle comes in)

Belle: good morning Emma.

Emma: morning.

Belle: I see you're feeling better.

Emma: good as new.

Belle: could you, uh, sit down for a moment?

Emma: is something wrong?

Belle: I need to tell you something, and is not going to be easy.

Emma: what is it?

Belle: Henry told me he saw hook with another woman at the tavern..

Emma: (opens her mouth in shock, tears up)

Belle: (holds her hand) I'm so sorry Emma.

Emma: thank you, for telling me.

Belle: of course. Is there anything I can do?

Emma: no I.. I need to do something. To get my mind off of it. I think I'll go shoot with Robin some more.

-In Snow's room, David comes in-

(a servant enters)

Servant: king David, there's someone here to see you. He says his name is John.

David: bring him in. (a prince comes in, they shake hands) how may I help you?

John: I came to ask for your daughter's hand.

David: (looks at him) I'm not in any position to give you that. She makes her own choices, and she chooses who to marry.

John: I've never heard about this attitude before.

David: it's something we brought here from storybrooke. Anyways, you may go speak to her. (John nods, bows, and leaves. He goes to Emma's room, and knocks on the door)

Emma: yes?

John: (comes in) hello, your highness, my name is John of Maldonia and I've come to..- (sees she's crying) are you OK?

Emma: (wipes her tears and gets up) I'm fine, I thought you were someone else. (looks down, sits on the bed)

John: well I can't leave you like that. What happened?

Emma: I don't mean to be rude but, do we know each other?

John: I came to ask for your hand in marriage.

Emma: but we don't know each other.

John: that's how it's usually done.

Emma: well, if I'm ever going to marry, it'll be to someone I love. (starts crying silently. John hugs her, she looks at him surprised and alarmed, and move aside) what do you think you're doing?

John: trying to comfort you. I know a broken heart when I see one.

Emma: listen, like I said, I'm not going to marry a guy I just met. So if you want to marry me for some alliance or something I suggest..-

John: I'm not here for an alliance. I'm here because I heard such great stories about you, and I wanted to get to know you. That's the only way I could think of.

Emma: asking me on a date never came to mind?

John: a what?

Emma: right, enchanted forest.

John: so are you gonna tell me what happened or not?

Emma: how about, first I get to know you a little bit, then I can tell you?

John: you have some trust issues don't you?

Emma: now, that's exactly the way to win a girl over isn't it?

John: I'm sorry. But still we can't just have a normal conversation. I wasn't raised to ignore a crying woman. Let's get you cheered up.

Emma: and how are you planning to do that?

John: (smiles mischievously) I have some ideas in mind.. (gets up, gives her his hand) milady?

Emma: (smiles, nods, puts her hand in his, and he walks her out of her room)

-in Snow and David's room-

Snow: well?

Doctor: I'm afraid he's sick.

David: what, is it like a fever or something?

Doctor: no, it's much more serious than that. Actually no one's ever had it in a very long time. I assume it's a result of all the realm crossing he's been through. But there is a cure.

David: where can we find it?

Doctor: they say there is a magical flower, that can heal this kind of disease. But no one has ever came back to tell if it's really there.

Snow: we'll take a whole company if needed.

Doctor: it's not about the amount of people. It's about their nature. The problem with getting the flower is surviving the way there, not facing any monsters or guardians. It'll require a lot of you. Courage, intelligence, honesty, strength, and I can keep going. My advice to you, as someone who's seen many people die without their loved ones, because they never made the journey, is to say goodbye to your son.

Snow: (shakes her head) no. We will not give up. We'll do whatever it takes to find this flower, and we will succeed.

Doctor: I guess I can't stop you then. It's on the ice mountain. On top of it.

David: what's the ice mountain?

Snow: it's a mountain that's covered with magical ice in any weather. The top of it is considered to be the point that receives the most sunlight in the realm, and the combination between them is what supposed to create the magical qualities of the flower.

Doctor: I take it you've heard about it before?

Snow: we sent people there when my mother was dying, we thought it could save her. But like you said, none of them returned.

David: thank you, doctor, we'll think about it. (the doctor nods, bows, and leaves)

Snow: what do you think?

David: is there even a question? Of course we're going!

Snow: I meant who you want to take with us?

David: don't you think we can do this by ourselves?

Snow: no, and I wouldn't want to take that risk.

David: but risking someone else to help our baby is also problematic.

Snow: David, this flower isn't only for healing diseases. It can heal a broken heart too.

David: how come you've never told me about it?

Snow: because I didn't think you'd have your heart broken. But it's a secret, David. Not many people know about this flower, let alone it's abilities.

David: what does it have to do with us?

Snow: I know someone who'll be happy to help us, and mend a broken heart. Let's go.

-FLASHBACK-

(after they went back, in the enchanted forest, Snow walks in the woods and meets Mulan, who's shooting at a target)

Snow: Mulan! You're back!

Mulan: (smiles at her) I am. What are you doing here all alone?

Snow: I just felt like taking a walk. How about you?

Mulan: (smiles half a smile) I'm always alone. I've left Ruby in Oz to be with Dorothy, and after everything that has happened with Aurora..

Snow: what happened with Aurora?

Mulan: nothing. I've said too much already.

Snow: (puts a hand on her shoulder, Mulan stops shooting) Mulan, you look like you need someone to talk to.

Mulan: I've gotten along without someone to talk to all my life. Now's not any different.

Snow: but you don't have to now.

Mulan: but I want to.

Snow: Mulan, you're my friend. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong.

Mulan: you know what? Fine. I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise to leave me alone after I do.

-PRESENT-

-that day, at about 5pm-

(Emma and John come back from their day, laughing, they see Belle in the hall)

Belle: Emma! Where have you been all day?

John: I thought she could use a little cheering up, so we went to have some fun.

Emma: we went horseback riding, shooting, sword fighting, really it was the most tiring day of my life, and I've had some of those.

John: and... You really need to take a shower.

Emma: I need to take a shower?! A few flowers withered when you passed through the garden.

John: a few butterflies dropped dead when you did.

Emma: no honey that was you.

John: ahh I see. Well then, I'd better go take a shower. (walks to his room)

Belle: Emma, what's going on?

Emma: I'm having some fun for a change.

Belle: Hook has been gone for a day.

Emma: it's nothing like that. But you know what? Even if it was.. So what? I'm allowed to do what ever the hell I want. He left me!

Belle: you don't get over a broken heart that easily.

Emma: maybe you don't. I've had my share of it.

Belle: just don't do anything you'll regret.

Emma: thanks for the advice. But I'm fine. Really.

Belle: ok.. (non-believing voice, walks away)

-FLASHBACK-

Snow: I'm so sorry.

Mulan: I've searched, but there's nothing that can heal a broken heart. Besides Rumpelstiltskin maybe, but I don't want to be get anywhere near him.

Snow: and what would you do to mend it?

Mulan: (looks at her) everything. It's never gonna happen, and it hurts every single time I see them.

Snow: everything? Isn't that a little harsh?

Mulan: you drank a potion to forget him.

Snow: but that's not my life. I didn't know I'll lose myself, otherwise I never would've done it.

Mulan: well I would. Wait, why are you asking me this? Do you know another way?

Snow: (looks at her) no... No. Just speaking theoretically.

Mulan: well, I told you. Now you have to leave me alone.

Snow: are you sure it's what you want?

Mulan: (gets up) yes. I'm fine, really.

Snow: if you need anything, you're always welcome in our palace.

Mulan: thank you.

-PRESENT-

-in the forest-

Mulan: David! Snow! (they hug) how are you?

David: we've seen better days.

Mulan: what happened?

Snow: we hate to drop in on you like this, but we have a problem.

David: our son is sick. And we need to climb the ice mountain to get a cure.

Mulan: (a bit scared expression) the ice mountain..?

Snow: David, why don't you go say hello to Philip and Aurora?

David: (shoots her a questioning look, she signals him to leave and he goes)

Snow: why did you come back to them after everything you've told me?

Mulan: they asked me to help catch a thief that was bothering their kingdom. Since the baby came Philip hadn't had much time to fight.

Snow: and isn't it hard on you?

Mulan: nothing I can't handle. But are you really going to climb the ice mountain?

Snow: Yes. Mulan, I lied to you. When we talked in the forest. That flower can heal a broken heart.

Mulan: so you did know a way. Why didn't you tell me?!

Snow: because it's dangerous! No one has ever made it there alive, And knowing you, I knew you'd go, by yourself. I couldn't let you die, not for this. Not when pain is making your decisions for you.

Mulan: I never let emotions cloud my judgement.

Snow: anyways, we're going. And I thought it could help all of us if you came too.

Mulan: what's changed?

Snow: you're not alone. We can do this, together.

Mulan: I don't know.. I was very emotional when you talked to me..

(David, Philip and Aurora come, Philip carrying a baby Everyone hug)

Snow: congratulation!

Aurora: thank you..! (looks happily at her, the baby, then Philip, and they kiss. Mulan looks at them)

Mulan: I take your offer.

Snow: are you sure?

Mulan: yes. When do we leave?

Aurora: what? Leave where?

Mulan: the ice mountain.

Philip: the ice mountain?!

David: our baby is sick. That's the only way to help him.

Snow: and Mulan agreed to help us.

Aurora: Mulan, you can't go this is too dangerous! Don't take it the wrong way, but you're going to risk your life just to help them?

Mulan: my motives are my own.

Philip: then let me come with you.

Mulan: what?

Philip: my debt to you is more than I can ever repay. The least I can do is help.

Mulan: you're a father now, Philip. You have responsibilities.

Philip: Mulan, this is not debatable. If you're going, I'm coming with you.

Mulan: (smiles lightly)

Aurora: (looks at them) then I'm coming too.

Philip: Aurora, no. This is too dangerous. And someone needs to stay with the baby.

Aurora: my servant can take care of him while we're gone. And I want to join you guys.

Mulan: Aurora, the climb will be very dangerous. Don't take this the wrong way, but we can't risk bringing anyone who'll slow us down.

Aurora: (raises an eyebrow, takes Philip's sword from it's sheath and points it to Mulan's throat. When Mulan tries to grab hers, Aurora kicks her legs. Mulan falls, Aurora stands above her, still pointing the sword to her throat)

Mulan: you caught me off guard. That never would've happened if you were my enemy.

Aurora: (hands Philip the sword, gives Mulan a hand) I'm not purporting to be as good as you. But I CAN protect myself and I AM coming with you.

Snow: when did you learn to fight like this?

Aurora: I was helpless, when we helped you get back to your home. Every time Hook or Cora arrived I had to rely on one of you to help me. Mostly you, Mulan. When I came back I decided I don't want to be helpless anymore. I can't actually win a fight against a trained soldier, but I can protect myself from attackers. I won't slow you down.

Philip: are you sure?

Aurora: (looks at Mulan then at him, and kisses him) yes.

Snow: so we're gonna head home. Is there anyone else you think would want to come?

Aurora: not that I can think of.

David: that settles it, then. Let's meet tomorrow, where the road to the mountain and the forest meet.

-at the Tavern-

Bartender: Hook, what can I do for you?

Hook: rum.

Bartender: you've been here nonstop.

Hook: because I wanna drink. That's how taverns work isn't it?

Bartender: if you drink too much you could collapse.

Hook: I know my way around alcohol. Now please do what you're payed to do and give me some more rum.

(Belle walks in and goes to him)

Belle: Hook.

Hook: (raises an eyebrow) Belle? I didn't know you were the kind who goes to Taverns.

Belle: I'm not. I came for you.

Hook: I'm very flattered, and the idea of taking the crocodile's loved one is very tempting, but I'm with Emma.

Belle: are you?

Hook: what does that supposed to mean?

Belle: she thinks you left.

Hook: what?!

Belle: she thinks you left her, for good. And a prince has come to ask for her hand.

Hook: (hostile) what did she say?

Belle: that she's not going to marry anyone she doesn't know. So he said he wanted to get to know her, and he took her out for a whole day. To cheer her up. Because of you.

Hook: So you're saying she's cheating on me?

Belle: she says it's nothing romantic. But I suspect it is, on his side at least. And it wouldn't be cheating since she thinks you broke up.

Hook: I didn't leave, why would I leave?!

Belle: you said you can't deal with her anymore..

Hook: that moment! I just needed to think.

Belle: think about what?! I mean seriously, she did a noble thing to save her kingdom. Her decision has nothing to do with you, and you have no right to be angry at her.

Hook: I almost lost her again!

Belle: and now you ARE losing her! (hold his face with her hands) get over your stupid ego, pull yourself together, and go back to the palace. Tell her you didn't leave her, before it's too late.

(the door opens loudly, everyone turn to see it, Rumpel comes in)

Rumpel: (looks at them, chokes Hook with magic)

Belle: rumpel no! It's not what you think!

Rumpel: (ignores her) you took my wife from me once, I'm not gonna let you do it again! (he gasps for air) you should've stayed with your savior..!

Belle: enough Rumpel! (pulls at his arm) we were just talking I swear!

Rumpel: (turns his head to look at her, still chocking Hook) do you expect me to believe that?

Belle: Rumpel, I love you, I would never do this to you, ever! (he lets Hook go, Hook drops to the floor, breathes heavily) we were just talking.

Rumpel: about what?

Belle: about Emma. (Hook gets up, drinks another shot of Rum and walks out)

Rumpel: then why were you holding him?

Belle: because he needed someone to wake him up. Check my memories, if you want.

Rumpel: (prepares for a spell, then stops) no. If you say so, I trust you. But if I ever see him getting close to you again..-

Belle: I know. Lets go back to the palace (they turn around and leave) besides, he's really not my type.

Rumpel: really?

Belle: can't you tell? he is nothing like you.

Rumpel: (smiles shyly, and kisses her)


	4. Chapter 4

-in Emma's room-  
(John and Emma sit on the edge of the bed)  
John: so.. Did you have fun today?  
Emma: (looks at him, nods and smiles politely)  
John: are you feeling better?  
Emma: yes, thank you.  
John: is everything alright? Why are you so formal all of sudden?  
Emma: it's nothing. I just want to be alone.  
John: Emma, I really think that after this da..-  
Emma: John, please. Just leave me alone. (he gets up, and when he goes out the door hook arrives)  
Hook: so I take it you're the prince who tried to steal my princess.  
John: and you are the pirate who..- (Emma runs to them, pushes John lightly out of the way, and kisses Hook) Broke her heart.. (Emma continues kissing Hook while moving away from the door, he leaves silently and awkwardly)  
Hook: is everything alright..? After what Belle told me this isn't the reaction I was expecting.  
Emma: I missed you so much! (hugs him)  
Hook: (draws back) in these two days? (she nods rapidly and kisses him) but I had this whole apology planned out and..-  
Emma: there's no need to apologize, or explain anything. I understand why you were mad, and I overreacted a little bit.  
Hook: so that's it?  
Emma: I can be mad, if you want but..-  
Hook: no, no, there's no need for that. (wraps his arms around her waist) you know I love you right?  
Emma: (blushes, looks down then at him) I love you too.  
Hook: (Smiles) so what do you wanna do now?  
(a servant comes in)  
Servant: your highness, I've been asked to inform you that there's a council meeting.  
Emma: can you please inform them that I can't make it?  
hook: (to the servant) wait. (to Emma) Emma, this seems important. You should go. I'll be here when you get back.  
Emma: but I really don't want to..  
hook: really? I've never seen you trying to avoid one of these before..  
Emma: I'm just.. Tired. I'll go. Wait for me?  
hook: (smiles and nods, she leaves with the servant)

-at the meeting-  
(Emma comes in)  
David: Hello Emma. Let's begin.  
Regina: first things first. Belle has been kidnapped. Rumple wanted us all to stay here and do absolutely nothing about it. He said he wanted to take care of it himself.  
Snow: so you think it was Dracula?  
Robin: he promised Emma he'd leave everyone in this kingdom alone.  
Regina: let's wait for him to return before we jump to any conclusions.  
Snow: shouldn't we do something?  
Regina: we should trust him. He doesn't take any risks when it comes to Belle's life. You wanted to tell us something didn't you?  
Snow: Neal is doctor said the only cure could be the flower on top of the ice mountain. So that's where we're going. Tomorrow.  
Regina: you're going to climb that mountain by yourselves?!  
David: Mulan, Philip and Aurora agreed to help us.  
Regina: why would you come to them before you came to me? I'm your best chance.  
Snow: we need you here, Regina. We can't let Emma rule after everything she's been through, and the next in line is Henry. We need you to help him.  
David: besides, we wouldn't want you to risk your life trying to help us.  
Regina: (smiles a very small smile for a second, then turns to Emma) are you ok with it?  
Emma: sure. Whatever suits you. So, are we done here?  
Snow: I.. Guess.  
David: are you in a hurry? (Regina and Robin get up)  
Emma: no.. I just see no reason to stay here when we could be doing other things.  
Snow: don't you wanna say goodbye? I mean this is a very long and dangerous journey we're about to take.  
Emma: (gets up and smiles at them) of course. (hugs them both) good luck guys. I know you can do it.  
David: (startled) thank you..  
Snow: is everything alright?  
Emma: yeah. Why wouldn't it be?  
Snow: no reason.  
David: we probably won't see you in the morning because we're leaving early so.. Goodbye.  
Emma: bye (smiles at them, turns around and leaves)  
Snow: that was.. Strange.  
David: maybe it's everything that's happened. Come on, we need to get the horses ready.

-in Emma's room-  
Hook: how was it?  
Emma: (sits on the bed) boring. Belle was kidnapped and Rumpelstiltskin went looking for her, and my parents are going to climb the ice mountain.  
Hook: well, boring is about the last word I'd use for this.. You know it's dangerous right?  
Emma: I'm sure they can handle themselves. I trust them.  
Hook: that's.. Good I guess. So what do you wanna do now?  
Emma: (Smiles) let's go to the tavern. (grabs his hand and pulls him)  
Hook: the tavern? I didn't know you liked taverns..?  
Emma: of course I do!  
(when they reach the tavern)  
Emma: you go get us something to drink  
Hook: where are you going?  
Emma: to find someone to play with us..  
hook: play?  
Emma: gamble.. It's like you've never even been here before..! (walks towards one of the tables)  
hook: not with you, I haven't. (goes to the bartender and orders rum)  
(after about on hour of playing and drinking, in which Emma mostly wins, John comes in, Emma sees him)  
Emma: (rolls her eyes in annoyance) what are you doing here?  
John: you never told me you liked to gamble.  
Emma: I never told you many things about myself. I've known you for a day.  
John: good to know you're in good hands (looks at hook with hostility) well, a hand.  
Emma: (raises an eyebrow)  
Hook: do you have a problem, mate?  
John: I do, actually..  
Hook: well..-  
Henry: mom?  
Emma: (gets up, surprised, walks to him) Henry. What are you doing here?  
Henry: I wanted to talk to you about the ice mountain.. I thought maybe we could come with them.  
Emma: let's go outside sweetie. (Emma, Henry, hook and John go outside) (to John) why did you bring him here? This is no place for a boy.  
Henry: I've been here before, when I saw hook cheating on you.  
John: (to hook) you did what?!  
Hook: I didn't cheat. It was a misunderstanding. Belle knows everything.  
Henry: that's not what I saw.  
Emma: enough! Hook, did you cheat on me?  
Hook: no.  
Emma: that's enough for me. (turns to Henry) What's going on between me and Hook is none of your concern. You shouldn't be involved in my love life. You shouldn't be protecting me, but the other way around. ok? (he nods) about the ice mountain. We can't go. I don't think I'm well enough to go on a journey, I'll just slow them down. And you're definitely not going.  
Henry: but I wanna help.  
Emma: it's too dangerous. It's their responsibility as parents to take care of their child, which is why they're doing it. You have no such responsibilities. You shouldn't risk yourself like that, nor do I think you could help them. You can be most helpful by staying here, so they know that you and the kingdom are safe.  
Henry: but..-  
Emma: no but. You are not going with them. I'm sure they'd tell you the same thing if you asked them.  
Henry: what if I get Regina to go with me?  
Emma: you think going with the evil queen will make me any calmer? It's weird enough she's at the palace as it is.  
Henry: she's my mom, and you have no right to speak about her like that. She's not the evil queen anymore and you know it.  
Emma: what are you talking about? I'm your mom.  
Henry: so is she. What's happened to you?! (She doesn't answer him. He walks away and John follows him)  
Emma: why would he say Regina is his mom?  
hook: because she raised him for 10 years? You've never made a fuss about it, why now?  
Emma: (thinks for a moment) it must be the rum. Lets go back.  
hook: you know, I have a Deja Vu. I think.. The same thing happened to me with Milah before.  
Emma: (has a face that says:"ok.. and..?")  
Hook: let's go back.

-the next day, early in the morning, Snow, Charming, Aurora, Philip and Mulan meet where the road to the mountain begins-  
Charming: are we ready to go?  
Aurora: are you sure we shouldn't bring anyone with magic?  
Snow: they say the mountain can turn your own power against you.  
Aurora: I see. Let's go then.  
(after a few hours of walking they get to a very large puddle, that at the end of it the terrain rises a few meters, and after it the road continues)  
Snow: let's go. Maybe we can climb it.  
David: wait! (throws a stone at the water, it burns)  
Mulan: this is probably melted ice.  
Snow: of ice that's never supposed to melt.  
Aurora: so we need to jump over it?  
Philip: none of us can jump this far.  
Snow: I have an idea. (she brings out a rope, ties it to an arrow, then shoots the arrow. It hits the top of the "wall". Then she takes the other end of the rope, and ties it to a tree, so that on the ground it will be low enough for them to hold, but over the puddle it's high enough for them to hang on without touching the water)  
David: you're a genius! (kisses her on the cheek) who wants to go first? (no one answers) I guess I will, then. He goes to the edge of the puddle, jumps to catch the rope, then moves forward, hand after hand. When he reaches the top he puts his hands on the surface and pulls himself up. Everyone pass the same way and keep walking)

-on the Jolly Roger-  
(Emma and Hook dress up)  
Hook: you should really go back to the palace.  
Emma: I was only here for the night.  
Hook: usually when you're not around, you're kidnapped, love.  
Emma: (rolls her eyes and kisses him lightly) are you coming with me?  
Hook: no, sorry, I've got some things I need to take care of.  
Emma: can't you do it later?  
Hook: does it matter? I'll be back by noon.  
Emma: (turns to him and puts her arms around his neck) I want you to come with me..  
Hook: you can't be 5 minutes without me, can you?  
Emma: guess I can't.  
Hook: (raises an eyebrow) I'll be back at noon. I'm sure you'll be fine.  
Emma: alright, I'll go. But you know... A few minutes wouldn't make such a difference.  
Hook: and what would you do in these few minutes?  
Emma: (kisses him passionately, they both fall on the bed)

-later that day, in the palace-  
(Emma's in her room, putting on make up, dressed in a very fancy dress. Suddenly, there's an electric noise. She looks out the window and sees a magical web starting to spread from the top of the palace. She sees Hook running and just when he got to the Palace's entrance the web is completed and he is thrown back. He yells "Emma")  
Regina: Emma! Have you..- What are you doing?  
Emma: I thought Hook was coming but.. What is that?  
Regina: I have no idea. I thought you did it.  
Emma: I had nothing to do with it.  
Robin: how could it be, then?  
Regina: maybe Rumpel cast a protection spell?  
Robin: but why? He and Belle aren't here.  
Emma: does any of the servants have magic?  
Regina: not that I know of. But you should know better than I do.  
(Dracula and his wizard appear, she's wearing a hood)  
Dracula: this isn't a protection spell. This is a siege.  
Regina: you trapped all of us in here?  
Dracula: all but me. And her. And I took all your food and water away. And you have.. How many servants to feed?  
Emma: what do you want?  
Dracula: I want to bite both of you.  
Emma: we had a deal! You said you'd leave us alone!  
Dracula: I didn't know all the details back then. But now I do. Let me bite both of you, and I'll leave you alone.  
Regina: why should we believe you?  
Dracula: first, simply because when I achieve my goal, which I'm pretty positive I'm about to do, I won't need you anymore. Second, because you don't really have much choice.  
Regina: We'll see about that..  
Dracula: you want to break it? Go ahead and try. In fact, I'm not even going to interrupt. Let's go. (they disappear)  
Robin: I'll keep watch outside (leaves)  
Regina: are you ready?  
Emma: for what?  
Regina: we're gonna try to break the siege..  
Emma: I don't know how.  
Regina: Emma you learned to control your powers a long time ago... You've done things much more complicated than this.  
Emma: I don't know how!  
Regina: what's the matter with you?!  
Emma: I'm not Emma!  
Regina: what?  
Emma: I'm not Emma, I'm Milah.  
Regina: (looks at her sharply, then uses her magic to draw Milah's spirit out of Emma's body) well I guess I don't have to question your motives.  
Milah: I'm sorry.. I..-  
Emma: we don't have time. Let's do this. (Regina and Emma go to the porch and attack the web with power. Milah (as a spirit) goes to the entrance and sees Hook)  
Hook: (standing just outside the web) Milah.. Is that you?  
Milah: (nods, watery eyes) yes..  
Hook: how is this possible?  
Milah: some time after Zeus got me out of the river, after he heard I've helped defeat Hades, I asked him to return too. He said you and I are two very different cases, but he can allow me to return temporarily. But my body is, well.. unreachable. So I had to choose someone else's body, someone who's still alive.  
Hook: (looks down) you chose Emma. (looks at her)  
Milah: I missed you. I wanted to see you again, to talk to you.  
Hook: you've done much more than that..  
Milah: I couldn't help myself. You've moved on now, but me.. There's no moving on in the underworld. Or after. I'm glad to see you're happy, I truly am, but I still think about you every second of every day.  
Hook: she was trapped in her own body, forced to be with me when she didn't want to? Forced to do..- (puts his hand on his face) what have you done Milah?  
Milah: I didn't think about it that way. I didn't think at all. I'm sorry.  
Hook: (thinks for a moment, looking down) I missed you too. It took me a long time to get over you.  
Milah: I know. You.. You have my blessing. If it means anything.  
Hook: it means the world to me. Thank you.  
Milah: (smiles at him) I guess it's my time to go now..  
Hook: wait. I'm sorry, for everything that's happened before.. You know.  
Milah: me too. I shouldn't have done what I did, it shouldn't have ended like that. But can I ask you a question? (he nods) would you have done the same now?  
Hook: I don't know. I've changed.  
Milah: don't do it with Emma. I saw.. I felt how much you love her. Don't make that mistake again.  
Hook: I won't.  
Milah: (strokes his cheek) goodbye Killian.  
Hook: goodbye. (she fades away)

-at the porch-  
Regina: it doesn't work.  
Emma: I've put all of my power into this.  
Regina: me too.  
Emma: and all it did was this tiny hole..  
Regina: we can't take this down on our own. Whoever that wizard is, she's more powerful than both of us combined.  
Emma: that's not good.  
Regina: we need help. We can create a hologram and send it through that hole. It will allow us to communicate with people.  
Emma: and what will we tell them?  
Regina: you'll tell them that we need everyone's help in this.  
(a few minutes later, A hologram is shown above the palace, big enough for everyone in the villages surrounding it to see. It shows Emma's head)  
Emma: people of the kingdom, our palace is under siege by a powerful wizard.. We need your help to..- (chokes)  
(in her room, the wizard comes and chokes her with magic. Regina attacks the wizard. The wizard stops chocking Emma and uses her power to attack Regina. Dracula watches fearfully from the side. in the hologram, they hear Regina saying: "go on, I got this" in the back ground)  
Emma: we need your help to defeat this wizard. Please, if you care about this kingdom, and about any of us, come here, in three hours, united, and attack the magic. Together, we can defeat it. This wizard is working with the vampire who attacked me. I risked my life so he'd leave you alone. He lied. He came back, and he's not going to give up until he gets what he wants, which means once he beats us, he'll get to you too, and no one will be there to protect you. So for our good and your own, come here in three hours, bring as many people who wield magic as you possibly can, and help us defeat this monster. (the hologram closes)  
(Regina's out of power, she's thrown to the wall. Dracula and Robin fight hand to hand. Emma attacks the wizard the second she defeats Regina. The wizard looks at Dracula and they both disappear.  
Regina: (gets up) well done.  
Robin: (runs to her) are you alright? (hugs her)  
Regina: (hugs him) I'm fine. (pulls away) go to the library, try to find something that could help us.  
Emma: where are you going?  
Regina: to search my vault.

-in a forest-  
(Rumpelstiltskin finds Belle tied to a tree)  
Rumpel: Belle!  
Belle: Rumple! (he unties her and she hugs him)  
Rumpel: it's alright.. I'm here now. You've nothing to fear.  
Belle: (tears up) she said her name is Anya, and that your deal still stands. As long as you stay out of her way, she'll stay out of yours.  
Rumpel: why did she kidnap you?  
Belle: she tied me here and left, I think she wanted me to give you that message.  
(They start walking)  
Rumpel: no, there are more subtle and elegant ways to do that. No, there must be something else.  
Belle: maybe she wanted to get you to come here..?  
Rumpel: there's nothing special about this place. She wanted me away from the palace.  
Belle: let's go then.  
Rumpel: where?  
Belle: the palace! If she wants you out of there it means she plans to attack, or do something that you can stop her from doing.  
Rumpel: and didn't you hear what she said? We need to stay out of her way.  
Belle: Henry is in the palace now! He could be in danger, and so could all of our friends. Don't you care about them?  
Rumpel: I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt.  
Belle: you can protect me.  
Rumpel: let's just leave it alone.  
Belle: these are our friends, our family. If you won't help them I will. (walks away)  
Rumpel: okay, okay, wait. (waves his hands. He and Belle look completely different) people won't recognize us like this. We can return, but we'll only watch from the side. We assess the situation, and then we decide whether to help or not. Okay?  
Belle: (smiles and kisses him, then hugs him) thank you for coming to save me.  
Rumpel: (hugs her and smiles) of course.  
(they pull away and Rumpel transports them to one of the villages near the palace)

-FLASHBACK-  
(in Rumpelstiltskin's old castle, a young woman with red, straight hair, green eyes and average height walks in)  
Anya: Rumpelstiltskin..? Are you here?  
Rumpel: (as the dark one, appears behind her) what are you doing here, dearie?  
Anya: I heard about the prophecy. The one that says that one of Cora's daughters will be the one to cast your curse.  
Rumpel: how do you know about that?  
Anya: because I got a similar prophecy, saying that I should let you teach me, and then cast your curse.  
Rumpel: so you are the one? But I haven't even met this.. Cora.  
Anya: oh, but you will. In the right time.  
Rumpel: mysterious, are we?  
Anya: you like mystery don't you?  
Rumpel: I don't care about mystery. I care about power. And that means keeping my secrets my own.  
Anya: well then get ready to share them. Because you're going to teach me. Everything you know.  
Rumpel: and why would I do that?  
Anya: don't you want your son back?  
Rumpel: what do you know about my son?!  
Anya: only that he's the reason you want to cast the curse.  
Rumpel: and how do you know that?  
Anya: the prophecy.  
Rumpel: well then.. Let's get to work.

-PRESENT-  
-on the ice mountain-  
(after a few hours of climbing)  
Snow: I'm exhausted..  
Aurora: me too.  
David: we have to use every moment of the day to keep going. It's too dangerous to walk at night.  
Aurora: can't we stop for today and continue tomorrow?  
Snow: our son is dying, and we're trying to save him, in case you've forgotten.  
Aurora: hey, I came here to help you.  
Philip: enough! See that lake over there? It's probably another obstacle. After that, we'll camp for the night.  
(they walk a little bit more and reach the lake)  
David: I think we can safely assume that the water in this lake are just as deadly as the water in the puddle.  
Snow: which means we can't swim across.  
Mulan: look. (everyone look where she points) there's a boat. (they go to the boat)  
Aurora: how can we use it with no oars? We can't touch the water.  
Snow: we can build some.  
David: how? And all we have is rope.  
Mulan: and the trees around us.  
Philip: I have an idea. We can put together enough wood to go over the whole lake, then somehow stick it on the ground on the other side. Then we can use it to pull the boat.  
David: ok, so we need to build it on the ground, with 2 sharp pieces of wood at the two ends. Then we need to lift it up, and let it fall, assuming the amplitude would be strong enough to stick it in?  
Mulan: or we can tie a rope to the far end of it, then throw it over a branch. we can use it to lift this thing up, and then let go for a few seconds at a time, and someone can aim it if it goes wrong.  
Aurora: and when it's close to the other end we just let it fall, so it would stick.  
Snow: I think we got ourselves a plan. Start building the side that would be the far end. We'll get the ropes ready and come help you.

-in the castle-  
Emma: it's time.  
(She and Regina prepare to attack the barrier, Dracula and Anya appear. Regina Attacks Anya, Robin attacks Dracula, Emma attacks the barrier. After a few minutes, Dracula is about to bite Robin, Regina and Emma see it. Emma attacks Anya and Regina attacks Dracula, pushing him to the wall. Robin recovers and shoots Anya, and Emma forces her to the ground. Then Regina takes over for her, Robin aims the arrow at Dracula, and Emma continues to attack the barrier. After a few minutes, The barrier disappears, and also Anya and Dracula)  
(Regina, Emma and Robin smiles)  
Emma: we did it!  
Regina: we did!  
(they all hug)  
Emma: Regina, can you create the hologram again? (she does) we did it. Together. Thank you all for helping us.  
Regina: (turns the hologram to her) I know you're not used to seeing me on the good side, but I am. I'm not here to hurt you. As gratitude for your help, you may look at your feet. (everyone look down and see a sack of gold. The hologram closes)  
Emma: (puts a hand on Regina's shoulder) don't worry. It might take some time, but they'll see you for who you really are.

Regina: (smiles) thank you. (pauses) I have an idea. I can train people in magic. We'll have guards who can wield magic at the palace, and create more jobs. It can help us if they decide to attack again.  
Robin: and perhaps the people will be able to protect themselves from Dracula.  
Emma: that's risky. These people could turn against us in a rebellion. We need to wait for my parents and let them decide.  
(hook comes in)  
Regina: we'll... Leave you two alone. (she and Robin leave)  
Emma: (sits on the edge of the bed) hey.  
Hook: (kneels in front of her) are you okay?  
Emma: yeah, I'm fine. Did Milah tell you?  
Hook: aye. Since when?  
Emma: since before the meeting when my parents said they were leaving.  
Hook: so you weren't the one to forgive me?  
Emma: did you really think I'd forgive you without so much as an explanation?  
Hook: it seemed weird but.. I guess I wanted you to forgive me too much for me to see the truth.  
Emma: you saw what you wanted to see. You knew I was acting strange, you said it.  
Hook: but from strange to taken over by a ghost..? I just thought maybe everything that happened affected you.  
Emma: I don't blame you for not knowing it wasn't me.  
Hook: Emma, I'm so sorry. For leaving. I just needed to think for a bit, I didn't want to leave you, I never would.  
Emma: you know, between Neal and my parents I thought you'd know everything would be better than leaving. You could've been angry with me, you could've yelled and screamed and even ignored me. All of that would have been better than just leaving.  
Hook: I didn't think about that. I didn't think about anything I was just so angry.  
Emma: but why? My decision had nothing to do with you.  
Hook: it had everything to do with me. I gave up my Jolly Roger, the life of a pirate, I don't have a family.. All I have is you, Swan. So yeah I was mad at you for giving your life away.  
Emma: it's my life! And I get to decide.  
Hook: I know. I know that even if I'd been there I couldn't have stopped you, which made it even worse. I can't protect you no matter how hard I try.  
Emma: I don't need protecting.  
Hook: really? Because in the last few days you've been kidnapped, starved, drained of blood, and taken over by a spirit. Don't you need protection?  
Emma: I chose to act on that deal, and Milah did what she did because of you. So no, I don't need protection. (gets up and chooses warm clothes)  
Hook: what do you need these for?  
Emma: I'm going after my parents.  
Hook: (gets up) to the ice mountain? Do you know how dangerous that is?  
Emma: I don't care. They're my family I want to help them. Besides, I never even got to say goodbye.  
Hook: (holds her hands) Emma, think about this.  
Emma: (snatches her hands out of his grip) I'm going.  
Hook: then I'm coming too.  
Emma: no you're not.  
Hook: I'm not letting you go there alone. And like you said, I'm not gonna let you stop me.  
Emma: (looks at him angrily) fine. But don't slow me down.  
Hook: come on Swan, don't look so angry. It could be an adventure. Just the two of us. For the beginning at least. (she doesn't answer) what's going on, Swan? Talk to me.  
Emma: (tears up) I wanted you to come back, more than anything. But when Milah was.. Inside me.. I could hear all her thoughts, see all her memories. And like she told you, she never really got over you. All of your memories together are fresh in her mind, like it happened yesterday. All I could see all that time was you and her together. In her memories and in front of me. And now that's all I can see when I look at you. (pause) I want to forgive you, I want to go back.. But I can't. I can't even think about touching you.  
Hook: love, that was centuries ago.  
Emma: not for her. And now, not for me.  
Hook: but it's just memories..-  
Emma: imagine seeing me with Neal every time you touched me. Imagine knowing every single thing we did, every detail. It's like it's never just the two of us. She's always here.  
Hook: I'm sorry you had to go through this.  
Emma: it's not your fault.  
Hook: is there anything I can do?  
Emma: just let it go. For a while, at least. Let's leave it alone.  
Hook: okay. Come on, we have a lot to do if we want to go after them.

-FLASHBACK-  
(in the forest)  
Rumpel: well, that's it dearie.  
Anya: that's it?  
Rumpel: you've learned all I can teach you.  
Anya: so now you want me to cast the curse?  
Rumpel: unfortunately, I haven't quite finished making it yet. You're gonna have to wait a little. I can call you when I'm done. (laughs)  
Anya: that won't be necessary. Now that you're of no use to me anymore, I can tell you the truth.  
Rumpel: what truth?  
Anya: I'm not gonna cast your curse. I don't know any Cora. All I know, I know from rumors, and guesses you've confirmed. I just wanted to study magic from the greatest wizard there is. And now I have.  
Rumpel: you tricked me? (low and angrily)  
Anya: yes! It's amazing, how all you need to know is what a person wants, and you can get them to do whatever you want. (looks straight at him) your will to get your son back blinded you Rumpel. You were so eager to get to him, you didn't even see what's going on around you.  
Rumpel: you know I'm gonna kill you. Why are you telling me this?  
Anya: gratitude. I mean, you taught me so much, the least I can do is tell you the truth. And teach you a lesson. You can't kill someone who knows all your tricks. (She creates Illusions of herself. Each magic he tries to use against her she blocks.)  
Rumpel: good thing I didn't teach you all I know. (uses the arrow that doesn't miss it's target, it hits her)  
Anya: you think a mere arrow can beat me?  
Rumpel: no.. Of course not. But poison can. (laughs)  
Anya: this isn't over Rumpel. I'm going to find someone stronger than you and have them teach me. Soon you won't be able to stop me. (disappears)


	5. Chapter 5

-on the ice mountain-  
(Snow and Mulan talk privately)  
Snow: how are you?  
Mulan: fine, you?  
Snow: I'm asking because of the whole thing with Aurora.  
Mulan: like I said, I'm fine. I'll be even better when we reach the top.  
(the earth starts to crumble, everyone stand still)  
Aurora: what's going on?  
David: I don't know. An earthquake?  
(a hole in the ground opens under each of them and they fall in. They each sit on the ground, with their backs to the soil wall, can't move)  
-In Aurora's hole-  
Aurora: Philip..? Philip! Mulan! Anyone, help me! I can't move! (looks around her. In front of her she sees Philip and Mulan)  
Philip: she doesn't know we're together.  
Mulan: or that the only reason you were even with her was because I couldn't have a baby.  
Philip: but soon we'll reach the top.  
Mulan: which means I'll finally be cured.  
Philip: and then we can be together.  
(kiss)  
Aurora: what..? Philip?  
(they disappear. Her mother appears, standing next to herself, and another teen)  
Aurora: Dian.. Is that you? (no answer)(Maleficent shows up) Maleficent!  
Maleficent: Rose.. Briar Rose.. I've already dealt with you. (gestures with her hand, Her mother falls, dead)  
Aurora: no..! Mother..!  
Maleficent: (to fake Aurora) your happy ending I haven't taken yet. Sit aside. (fake Aurora walks away and sits on a chair, watching)  
Maleficent: Dian.. You grew up so beautifully. Such a shame I have to kill you.  
Aurora: no! Don't touch her!  
Maleficent: (chokes her with magic. Dian gasps for air as Aurora keeps screaming and fake Aurora sits, staring blankly at them. Then Dian falls, dead)  
Aurora: (sobs) no..! no!  
Maleficent: (laughs) that felt so good. Now you. (turns to fake Aurora and walks slowly towards her. Fake Aurora doesn't move. When she reaches her Maleficent grabs her hand pulls her up and holds her face forcefully) you'll regret ever trying to best me. (she chokes her non-magically. Fake Aurora falls, dead, Maleficent disappears)

-in the palace-  
(In Henry's room)  
Emma: Henry (hugs him) I have something to tell you.  
John: Emma.  
Emma: John, you're here too, good. For a while now I haven't exactly been myself. Do you know who Milah is?  
Henry: yeah  
Emma: so she kind of.. Took over my body.  
Henry: what?! Are you ok?!  
Emma: yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to explain. I'm sorry John.  
John: (smiles) I can hardly blame you for that.  
Emma: (smiles) there's another thing. I'm going after Mary Margaret and David.  
John: but it's dangerous! You can't go there alone.  
Emma: I'm not alone. Hook will come with me. I wanna help them. They could use someone with magic. And I want to help my brother.  
Henry: then can I come with you?  
Emma: no, Henry, you can't.  
Henry: but I wanna help!  
Emma: I don't think you can. Listen, you're my kid and I want you to be safe, and you have a kingdom to rule. But on top of all that, I don't think you can help us there. I'm being honest with you, because that's what you asked me. You'll risk your life and won't be able to help.  
Henry: is that what you think of me?  
Emma: (puts her hands on his shoulders) I think you're an amazing kid with amazing qualities. You're probably the smartest person I've ever met. But what's needed on the mountain is fighting skills. Surviving skills. And frankly, I don't know what else.  
Henry: then how do you know I won't be able to help?  
Emma: trust me on this, ok? It'll be better for everyone if we knew you were safe, here.  
Henry: (rolls his eyes)  
Emma: (hugs him) I'm sorry. (he hugs her back) we'll be back as soon as we get the flower.  
Henry: you're going now?!  
Emma: I have to, if I wanna catch up to them.  
Henry: (hugs her) goodbye mom.  
Emma: bye Henry. (kisses his head)  
John: good luck.  
Emma: thank you. For everything.  
John: (half smiles) glad to help.

-in Philip's hole-  
(fake Philip and Aurora stand next to each other, Aurora holds Dian. A messenger arrives)  
Messenger: Philip! You have to come, quick! (he runs, but stays in place, a hill gets closer to him. He walks up the hill and when he looks down he sees hundreds of bodies laying in puddles of blood. He looks around him, horrified, and a little girl runs up to him)  
girl: you did this! You were too busy taking care of your child, you forgot about your kingdom! We needed you to protect us Philip, and now we're all dead! Because of you! (runs away)  
(his eyes get watery)  
Philip: I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..-  
Messenger: Philip! You have to come, quick! (he runs to the other side but stays in place, his palace gets closer to him. He walks in and sees Aurora and Dian laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. He runs and kneels next to Aurora)  
Philip: what happened?  
Aurora: someone came here and killed me. All because you were too busy running the kingdom. I can't believe you chose it over us..  
Philip: I didn't!  
Aurora: we're dead because you had to go. We're dead because of you. (her head drops, she and Dian stop breathing)  
Philip: no... No..!

-on the mountain-  
(Hook and Emma reach the first obstacle)  
Emma: look. (points at the rope, walks towards the puddle) why did they do that instead of just..- (puts her hand in the water, it burns. Screams)  
Hook: (runs to her) does that answer your question? (holds her burned hand) are you alright?  
Emma: (smiles and nods) yeah. I'll just fix it. (uses magic to heal herself, in seconds)  
Hook: no!  
Emma: what?  
Hook: you can't use magic on the Ice Mountain. It turns your magic against you.  
Emma: (screams. Both her hands are burned) I see what you mean.  
Hook: (produces a bottle of water) here. (spills some on her burnt hands) we'll fix this when we get home. (she nods) just don't use magic here.  
Emma: okay. (looks to the puddle) so how DID they do it?  
Hook: I'm guessing they climbed up the rope to the top.  
Emma: can you do it?  
Hook: (smiles mischievously, then climbs with his legs and hand. She climbs after him and he helps her up)

-FLASHBACK-  
(in Rumpel's castle. He spins, Anya appears)  
Rumpel: hello, dearie. I take it our last.. encounter wasn't enough for you?  
Anya: I've studied more, Rumpel. I've been in all kinds of lands and learned all kinds of spells. New ones, even you don't know about.  
Rumpel: I doubt that.  
Anya: anyways, I'm not here to fight. I came to offer you a deal. My business in this land are over. For now, at least. So the deal I'm proposing is: stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours.  
Rumpel: are you trying to avoid battle?  
Anya: we could have a useless fight in which we both weaken and get hurt, just for the sake of curiosity, or we can agree to just let each other be. I know you think you're unbeatable, Rumpel, but trust me, you don't want to put that conception to the test. Because if you lose, you lose everything. So yes or no?  
Rumpel: where are you planning to go?  
Anya: that's none of your business. Not to the world without magic, if that's what you're worried about. I'll leave Baelfire alone as well as you.  
Rumpel: (thinks for a moment) well then you got yourself a deal dearie. (shakes her hand, then holds it forcefully) but you should know, no one breaks deals with me.  
Anya: I'm not planning to be the first. (disappears)

-in Mulan's hole-  
(A warrior in black uniform appears, Philip and Aurora walk next to him, he kills them both, easily, with a sword)  
Mulan: no! Get away from them!  
(next her parents and grandmother walk in, he kills them all)  
Mulan: no! (starts crying)  
(Red and Dorothy come after, he kills them too. Mulan continues crying. Then he kills Belle, Snow, David, and Emma. He kills Robin Hood and all the Merry Men. He kills her general and fellow soldiers in the Chinese army. He kills everyone she knows. Then, Cora, Zelena, and Peter Pan walk towards him. They give him a sack full of money and leave. He takes off his helmet, revealing Mulan's face, and turns to her)  
Mulan: what..? (terrified) I did all this?  
fake Mulan: I did it. I don't care about any of them.  
Mulan: no, I don't wanna do this I don't wanna turn into you! I don't care about money!  
fake Mulan: really? So what HAVE you been doing lately?  
Mulan: I used to do that but I don't anymore, and after we reach the top I can move on.  
fake Mulan: to where? To what? You have nothing, Mulan. Money is the most satisfaction you can get, and that's not plenty.  
Mulan: you're wrong! I can be good, I can be happy. I will be, and I'll never kill those I care about.  
fake Mulan: I am you. And I'm not wrong. You say you don't let emotions cloud your judgement, but emotions drive you. You don't make decision according to them, you choose a path according to them. And your..- Our, emotions are anger and despair.  
Mulan: I'm not angry or desperate. I'm helping my friends that's what I've been doing for a long time now.  
fake Mulan: that was no good will! You did it for Aurora. And once you use that flower, and realize what a lame, weak, wimp they made of you, you will be angry. And you will seek revenge.  
Mulan: (shakes her head) never!  
fake Mulan: we'll see about that. (disappears)

-on the mountain-  
Hook: what did it feel like?  
Emma: what?  
Hook: being controlled by someone else.  
Emma: at first it was scary. It took me some time to understand what's going on. Then.. I was kind of relieved. I didn't realize how many decisions I have to make. And what she did.. She just ignored everything. It felt nice, not to have the burden of the choice for once.  
Hook: that's good, isn't it?  
Emma: it was.. Until you came. (looks at him) then I wanted to have the choice. I wanted to scream and yell and slap you. I wanted to tell you everything I felt and take out all the anger I had, on you. But she.. Well she did just the opposite. It didn't feel like she was forcing me into anything, I didn't feel anything my body did, everything she did. I was just watching from the side I guess.  
Hook: but you were quite understanding when you talked to me. Quite reasonable.  
Emma: watching you two together.. I can't really explain what it did, but it did something. You were happy with her, but you thought you were with me. I guess it was supposed to make me angry or jealous.. But she WAS me in some way.. I didn't want to be with you, just like that, because it's the easy way, and because I couldn't just let you in again without an explanation. But this WAS what I wanted. And she got it without any fighting or yelling or anything like that. It calmed me down. Made me relax somehow. And then Regina freed me, and I wanted to yell and fight and have everything back the way it was, but the moment I saw you everything else just faded. I didn't see you, I saw you and her. I didn't want to fix everything anymore, I didn't want to try. So once I let the anger go it was easy to understand your side.  
Hook: so you gave up? Without a fight?  
Emma: fight who? Fight what? They only thing standing in the way is Milah, and it doesn't seem like she going anywhere. Right now she isn't here but every time you do something that remotely suggests you care for me, which you do quite often, like holding my burnt hand for example, she's there. I just can't get the picture of the two of you out of my head.  
Hook: maybe it's because she did what you couldn't.  
Emma: what is that?  
Hook: she was with me. She "forgave" me.  
Emma: so did I.  
Hook: no you haven't. She had nothing real to forgive for, you do. You have to do what you said, you can't just forgive me. It's not how you do things.  
Emma: no. I want a reason to trust you again.  
Hook: and you shall have it. When I get the chance to prove it to you. But now you can start by fighting.  
Emma: (chuckles) fighting what?  
Hook: me. Do all you wanted to do, yell and scream.. Hell, even slap me if you want. If you want to forgive me, you have to do it your way, not hers.  
Emma: (stands in front of him, they stop walking. Looks at him, smiles, and strokes his cheek) I'm sorry. (punches him in the face, then holds her own hand) I forgot about the burns..  
Hook: you have a lot of anger in you don't you?  
Emma: can you blame me?! Look at what you've done you stupid idiot!  
Hook: you hit me, love, I didn't do that.  
Emma: not that. I never thought I'd have to bring up the walls again. You know how long it took me to take it down. You know how hard it is for me to let people in, and you do that! You run away! You leave instead of dealing with things. YOU gave up!  
Hook: I didn't give up on anything..!  
Emma: didn't you? When you were drinking at the bar with.. Whores. You didn't give up? You didn't think about where to go next, how to get your ship?  
Hook: no! First of all, what Belle told you isn't true. Outside the tavern I just payed her and she left. Second, all I thought about was how to not lose you. How to keep you safe, how to keep you from doing that, or any other wrong choice again..!  
Emma: well good for you. Doing the one thing that can hurt me most, and thinking about how to get me back. You knew that's the worst thing you can do.  
Hook: I told you, I haven't thought of that.  
Emma: you don't have to think, you just need to know me!  
Hook: well maybe I did know it'd hurt you more than staying. Maybe I didn't care because I needed to take care of myself in that moment. Maybe I knew that it'd hurt you but I also knew that staying would make me say things I'll regret.  
Emma: things like what?  
Hook: that maybe I wanted to make you feel, just once, how I felt all this time.  
Emma: I never left you..!  
Hook: but you might as well have! Your soft spot is leaving? Well after my history with Milah and my brother, you should know what mine is. And you go ahead and make a deal with Dracula, which by the way, was stupid considering the fact he broke it!  
Emma: I know I shouldn't have done that.  
Hook: not for the right reason. You shouldn't have done that because it wasn't right, not because he tricked you.  
Emma: everyone was in danger because of me.  
Hook: they manipulated you! Him and that commoner. It wasn't your fault and he didn't come here for you!  
Emma: how can you be so sure?!  
Hook: because if he did he would've left you alone after the first time! He's improvising, he doesn't know what his plan is, don't you see it? And you fell right into his trap.  
Emma: so I was stupid, is that what you wanna hear?  
Hook: you were stupid, and that mistake almost cost you your life, almost cost me my true love, and my happy ending..! So you wanna yell?! I've got some anger too, and I'm sick of begging for forgiveness and proving myself to you. Why don't you have to work hard to gain my trust, why aren't you craving MY forgiveness?  
Emma: I'm your true love..? I'm your happy ending...? Still, after everything..?  
Hook: (looks aside, exhales, then looks at her) of course you are. Don't you see? Everything I do is for you.  
Emma: (she walks towards him, until she stands very close to him. He holds her arm with his hand pulling her even closer. They look straight at each other as their noses and foreheads touch. She closes her eyes, about to kiss him. He does too. A vision of Milah and him kissing appears in her mind for two seconds. She pushes him back forcefully, out of reflex. He stumbles back, and falls down the slope behind him. She kneels next to the edge, and sees him rolling down the slope. She uses her magic to pick him up in the air, and put him down gently)  
Hook: what have you done?! You can't use magic..!  
Emma: nothing could be worse than that.  
Hook: (smiles half a smiles. He tries to get up, Emma helps him)  
Emma: (suddenly she rises up in the air flying from one place to another, twisting and turning. Then she flies fast and forcefully into a rock. Hook sees it, and stands between it and her just before she hits. They both fall on the ground) (as they get up) they weren't kidding about that. It really uses the same kind of magic I did, on me.  
Hook: are you alright..?  
Emma: yeah. Are you?  
Hook: aye.  
Emma: thank you. You saved my life.  
Hook: you did first.  
Emma: (smiles, then runs a few seconds and pukes. Hook comes up to her and holds her hair up)  
Emma: I'm sorry. It was too early for that I guess. (gets up wipes her mouth on her sleeve)  
Hook: you've nothing to apologize for.  
Emma: (chuckles) I just pushed you down a slope.  
Hook: not on purpose.. Or was it? (smiles wickedly)  
Emma: (chuckles and pushes him playfully, then remembers she just pushed him and holds his arm)  
Hook: relax were not near the edge anymore.. (she lets go) remind me never to have a fight with you on places you can fall from.  
(they keep walking)  
Hook: so is there anything else you want to get off your chest?  
Emma: no.. I think I'm done. But you seemed to have some as well.  
Hook: appears so.  
Emma: and you can hold a grudge for a long time.. So it's a good think you did.  
Hook: a grudge that ends up with me and the crocodile on the same side. Who could've seen that coming?  
Emma: (smiles) you know, I do have something else to say.  
(they stop walking and face each other)  
Emma: there's another reason that you leaving bothered me so much, and not just because... I was afraid of it.  
Hook: what is that?  
Emma: because it felt like you leaving was proof of what I was afraid of. That that scale in the underworld only measured my heart. And that this.. true love was one sided.  
Hook: love, it measured both of us.  
Emma: but only my heart was on the scale.  
Hook: you'd think the product of true love would know more about it. It's never one sided. It measured me too, it doesn't need my heart to do that.  
Emma: so I really am your true love?  
Hook: that's what I've been trying to tell you, love. You don't leave your true love. You fight for it. (she smiles and looks down) So tell me.. Do you still think it can be one sided?  
Emma: (looks at him) I don't know.. (she starts walking, he walks after her, they get to the second obstacle) where's the challenge in that? They just used that to cross the lake.  
Hook: they built it, love.  
Emma: (looks at it with appreciation) so how do we get to the other side..?  
Hook: let's think.  
Emma: wait, if the mountain can use my magic against me, maybe I can use it against myself.  
Hook: I don't think it's smart to try and trick the mountain.  
Emma: let me try. (she uses her powers to push the boat to the far end of the lake. When she stops, she's pushed back, but the boat stays in place. The strong wind that the mountain created took water with it, and Emma got wet.  
Hook: Emma!  
Emma: I'm fine.. This water is.. Normal. Or maybe it just doesn't hurt me because I've already been burned?  
Hook: it makes sense. The burn isn't real, it's magic, and you could have enough magic to counteract it.  
Emma: like a vaccine?  
Hook: a what?  
Emma: never mind. Let me swim there, get the boat, and then we can both "sail" to the other side. (Emma swims, then she brings the boat to Hook and he gets on it.  
Hook: are you coming?  
Emma: I'm not sure if I should. I'm wet and you can get burned.  
Hook: can you swim all the way there?  
Emma: (nods) yeah. (she swims behind the boat, holding it, and hook uses his hand to move it forward. When they reach the shore, they get out, and Emma wrings her hair)

-in David's hole-  
(Emma appears)  
Emma: so.. Dad.. Abandoned me to help my brother?  
David: what? No, Emma it's not like that!  
Emma: I should've known I guess, I mean you already did it once. And he's a baby, and not your grown up daughter that you don't even want anymore.  
David: that's not true! Of course we want you, we love you, you're our daughter.  
Emma: I was kidnapped, starved and bit by a vampire, Hook left me, and generally I've been at my worst these past couple of days, and you just left me! Probably forever!  
David: we'll come back Emma I promise!  
Emma: don't make promises you can't keep. Besides, you're not here to protect me. You're my father!  
Hook: (walks in, an evil smile on his face) and who's gonna protect her from me..? (grabs her hand and pulls her close to him, squints towards David and both of them disappear)

-in Rumpel's castle-  
(Rumpel spins. Anya appears)  
Rumpel: Anya! (gets up)  
Anya: relax. I'm not here to fight.  
Rumpel: you kidnapped my wife..!  
Anya: only to get the two of you out of they way and out of danger. And to give you a message.  
Rumpel: yeah, I don't see how that's possible.  
Anya: the deal still stands.  
Rumpel: in this palace is my grandson, and his family. Staying out of my way would be leaving all of them alone.  
Anya: (sits down, her legs crossed, comfortably puts her arm on the chair's arm) then it's true. The Dark One has gotten soft.  
Rumpel: watch it.  
Anya: you became sentimental..! And weak..! (gets up, walks in a circle around him)  
Rumpel: I can still kill you if I want to.  
Anya: really? Cause I don't think you can. I've gained more power than you ever can, and now you became a wimp. Let me guess, you really love that wench?  
Rumpel: what did you think? That I'd come all the way for some stranger?  
Anya: it worked for Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula. Unless... No! You loved her then too? (laughs) for a long time now you're not in my league. What are you now, a hero?  
Rumpel: be careful with that word dearie. We've had our share of it, and you have no idea what you're saying.  
Anya: (walks towards him, flirtatiously) I can't believe I once feared you. (straights up and turns around, then stands a little farther from him) But I do honor agreements. And I still owe you for getting me started. So, on our next move, you must be completely harmless. If you interrupt us one bit, the deal's off.  
Rumpel: I wanna change the deal. You see, I can't just promise not to interrupt when you threaten to kill my family. But if you promise that Henry and Belle will be safe, I can think about working with you.  
Anya: (looks at him, considering) fine. But if we keep them safe we must have your full cooperation.  
Rumpel: remind me again, why I shouldn't fight you and rid myself of these obligations?  
Anya: (attacks him with magic, he does too. The point where their magic meets gets closer and closer to Rumpel, then they both drop it) maybe I need a reminder of why I'm even bothering to deal with you.  
Rumpel: do you want the deal or not?  
Anya: (smiles wickedly) fine. For old times' sake. (disappears)

-on the mountain-  
(Snow, David, Aurora, Philip and Mulan lay on the floor. They wake up slowly, get up and walk away from each other)  
David: did you see it too?  
Snow: what?  
David: our fears.  
Aurora: yes.  
Philip: me too.  
Mulan: I think we should camp for tonight.  
(as they set up camp, Hook and Emma arrive)  
Snow: Emma!  
David: (turns and sees her too. They both run to her, Philip, Aurora and Mulan walk there and hug her)(after he hugs Emma) and you.. (punches Hook in the face)  
Hook: what the hell mate?  
David: that's for breaking my girl's heart.  
Emma: (looks at him moved)  
Snow: David!  
Hook: see that? (points at his black eye) she did it.  
David: (looks at her surprised, happy) oh. Well that's good.  
Emma: yes, and everything's fine.  
David: I'm glad to hear that.  
Hook: you are?  
David: I'm glad she's happy. Not about what makes her so.  
Emma: guys are we back in never land?  
Snow: we.. Just set camp. Tomorrow we'll continue.  
Emma: how are you gonna break the wall?  
David: what wall?  
Hook: the wall of stones right there (points to the road)  
Aurora: do you see a wall?  
Emma: don't you?  
Philip: no.  
Snow: maybe it's because they weren't in the hole..?  
Emma: what hole?  
David: it's probably that. You have to go through it to continue.  
Emma: through what?  
Aurora: just.. Walk over there. (they walk where she points and fall down)


	6. Chapter 6

-in Hook's hole-

(Emma sits on a chair, Neal approaches her)  
Emma: Neal! (gets up cups his cheeks) are you alive?  
Neal: I am. (they hug) Come with me I'll explain everything.  
Emma: I can't.. I'm with Hook.  
Neal: with him? (gestures with his head to where fake Hook sits on a chair, drunk. A woman walks to him, sits on his leg, (they kiss passionately but without emotions for a few seconds, and she gets up. Another one comes and does the same. Then Milah comes and does it, and then fake Emma comes and does it) is that who you wanna be with? Someone for whom you're just another one?  
Hook: Emma that's not true! Don't listen to him!  
Emma: no. I don't want that.  
Neal: he hurt you Emma. You should never forgive him.  
Emma: I don't, I never will. In fact.. (produces a knife and stabs fake Hook) I knew you never loved me.  
Hook: Emma! that's not me, Emma!  
(Henry walks up to them)  
Neal: so what do you say? Wanna be a family again?  
Emma: (looks at Hook, then at Neal and Henry and walks with them)  
Hook: (looks down)

-in Rumpel's castle-  
Rumpel: Belle, I need to tell you something.  
Belle: what is it?  
Rumpel: Anya, Dracula's wizard, I know her. From long ago. I taught her everything I knew back then. And then she.. Left and became stronger. We made a deal, in which she promises to keep you and Henry safe, and I cooperate with them.  
Belle: (gets up angrily) how could you do that?!  
Rumpel: don't worry. I'm gonna pass them false information, and maybe get some from them. I can always fight, but we can be smart and use this deal to our advantage.  
Belle: (looks at him with appreciation) you really have changed.  
Rumpel: I promised you, haven't I?  
Belle: (smiles, then kisses him) come on, let's go.  
Rumpel: where?  
Belle: we have to tell Regina.  
Rumpel: what? Why?  
Belle: I know how hard it was for you, to turn down the deal that gives you what you want. But the next step is to trust them to do the right thing.  
Rumpel: Belle, as few people should know about this as possible.  
Belle: we need to tell them Rumpel. They won't.. Tell on you.. (sarcastically) We're a team, so we should work together. And like it or not, sometimes they do have good ideas.  
Rumpel: are you sure this is what we should do?  
Belle: positive.  
Rumpel: let's go then.

-in Emma's hole-  
(fake Emma sits on a chair. Neal comes and strokes her cheek. She gives him a knife, and he stabs her in the stomach. Graham comes, she hesitates before giving him a gun, but then she does. He shoots her. Neal returns and kisses her. She gives him a sword and he stabs her again. Walsh comes, and she gives him a knife. He throws it on the floor, turns into a flying monkey, and scratches her face. She picks up the knife and holds it. Hook comes, smiles at her and pulls her up. She stands up easily)  
Fake Emma: wait.. I'm hurt badly. I don't know how much more I can take.  
Hook: I'm not here to hurt you, Emma.  
Fake Emma: (looks at him hesitatingly, then gives in and kisses him. She gives him a knife, and he stabs her in the back) no.. (sits back down)  
Hook: (walks away, and then comes back, kneels next to her) Emma, please forgive me.. (a murmur of all kinds of pleading and convincing, all blending together and she can't understand any of it) I love you.  
Fake Emma: I love you too. (gives him a knife, very carefully and hesitatingly)  
Hook: you know, you'd think you'd know better by now than to give this to me again.  
Fake Emma: no! Please don't!  
Hook: I'm sorry Emma. It seems to be inevitable. (stabs her)  
(she takes the knife, puts it in her coat, and walks away. She gets to the palace, and finds it empty.)  
a servant: they left.  
(Fake Emma turns around, everything disappears. Fake Emma sits next to real Emma, on the ground, and they both look straight.)  
Cora: (walks towards them, then stops when she's close to them) you know, you keep beating us.  
(everyone that appear, appear on each other's side when they speak, and stay there)  
Regina: or you bring us to your side.  
Hook: or you change us.  
Rumpelstiltskin: or you think you do.  
King Geroge: but either way...  
Maleficent: you defeat us..  
Tamara: us, villains.  
Greg: time  
Peter Pan: after time  
Felix: after time.  
Zelena: but you know, one way or another..  
Walsh: we keep coming back.  
Ingrid: we continue destroying your life.  
Sidney: and everyone else's.  
Hans: because we keep putting everyone in danger.  
Blackbeard: and we continue to harm people...  
Isaac: people you care about..  
Cruella: people you love.  
Ursula: and no matter what you do..  
Lily: or how strong you think you are..  
King Arthur: or how hard you try..  
Nimue: or how good you are..  
Dark Emma: or how bad..  
James: we'll keep coming.  
Hades: you'll never get to stop being the savior.  
Mister Hyde: and you'll never get your happy ending.  
Fake Emma: (turns her face to real Emma, she does the same) so was it worth it? Do you still want someone to celebrate your birthday with? (produces a cupcake with a lit candle and hands it to real Emma. Real Emma closes her eyes, and makes a wish)

-in the palace-  
Regina: that's good. We can use it once we figure out what their plan is.  
Belle: I can look for something in the books.  
Regina: that'd be great, thank you. We need everything you can tell us about vampires. (Belles leaves) Robin, I can't wait for them to return. We need to do this now. Gather up some people with magic and bring them here, will you?  
Robin: of course (kisses her on the cheek and leaves)  
Henry: what about me?  
Regina: don't you have a kingdom to run?  
Henry: no. The dwarfs do all the work. Besides, I don't wanna run a kingdom, I wanna help.  
Regina: Violet, do you know anything about vampires?  
Violet: no, sorry.  
Regina: so you can either help Belle or Robin, or think of something else that'll help us defeat them. (Henry holds the door open for Violet and they leave) (to Rumpel) and you.. You're gonna tell me everything there is to know about this Anya, including your history.  
Rumpel: don't boss me around I'm not your soldier.  
Regina: do you want to be in charge of how to defeat this monster? (silence) didn't think so. (sits in front of him) you've come a long way Rumpel. Belle is so proud of you. But we need to work together to beat this thing, so let's not let her down ok?

-on the mountain-  
(Emma and Hook wake up, look at each other then look the other way)  
Emma: let's go.  
David: are you sure..? We needed time to rest after we've been there.  
Emma: I'm fine.  
Hook: me too.  
Snow: ok then.. Let's go..  
(they pack up and keep going, in two couples and a trio)  
Snow: how close do you think we are?  
David: I think we're pretty close.  
Snow: I hope so.  
David: listen Snow, I don't trust him.  
Snow: who? Hook?  
David: I don't trust him and I don't want him anywhere near us or Emma.  
Snow: David have you forgotten everything he has done for us?  
David: I can think about that when we get home. I don't know what happened, but I do know he hurt her, and it's our job to protect her.  
Snow: weren't you the one telling me that we can't put her on a leash, that she makes her own choices?  
David: it's our job to tell her when she makes horrible ones that she'll regret.  
(they hear from a distance: "get your hand off me!", David runs to Emma and Hook, Snow walks after him)  
(in Philip, Aurora, and Mulan's conversation)  
Philip: I don't get why they need us here, there's no fighting.  
Mulan: they didn't know what we're gonna have to face. Besides, I chose to come here. I'm doing this for myself, not anyone else, and I'm not getting payed for it. (Aurora and Philip exchange looks) And no one forced you either.  
Philip: I wanted to come, we both did.  
Aurora: speak for yourself.  
Philip: no one forced you..  
Aurora: but I had to come.  
Philip: why?  
Aurora: are you really gonna pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?  
Mulan: what ARE you talking about?  
Aurora: don't play naive we both know what I'm talking about. And so do you (to Philip) so stop playing innocent.  
Mulan: Philip..?  
Philip: I'm just as clueless as you are..  
Aurora: we all know the reason Mulan came here was to mend a broken heart..-  
Mulan: what?!  
Philip: Aurora!  
Aurora: what? It's true, and we all know who broke it. So enough pretending.  
Mulan: what are you talking about?!  
Aurora: I can see your face when we kiss, when I told you we were having a baby, basically every time you see us together. I know you're in love with Philip.  
both: what?!  
Mulan: that's not true!  
Philip: and even if it was why would you want to come for that? Don't you trust me?  
Aurora: don't try to deny it!  
Mulan: (stops walking and talks forcefully) you have no idea what you're talking about! You can't just say things like that! I am NOT in love with Philip, and I am NOT jealous of you. You're paranoid crap is your business don't get me into it!  
Philip: don't talk to her like that.  
Mulan: (looks at both of them in disbelief then they hear Emma say: "get your hand off me!" and walk towards her and Hook)  
(in Hook and Emma's conversation)  
(they look the other way from each other trying to avoid eye contact)  
Hook: did you mean what you said? That you don't..-  
Emma: I didn't say that. I said I don't know. I'm confused and I don't want to make any decision right now.  
Hook: I never asked you to.  
Emma: so what was the point of that question? Friendly interest?  
Hook: excuse me if I care about the bloody answer..!  
Emma: you wouldn't even need the question if you hadn't hurt me so much, so don't you dare blame this on me.  
Hook: (angry faced) Swan, when you pushed my buttons, risking your life time and time again, I hadn't said a word, but thanked the gods you're safe. And when I make one mistake..  
Emma: I'm so sorry for doing what I need to do as the Savior. It's not like I chose it you know.  
Hook: there's always a choice Emma!  
Emma: I know. Like leaving or staying!  
Hook: (holds her firmly by the arm and turns her to him) enough Emma! I made a mistake, I apologized, enough! I haven't heard an apology from you for everything you did and I still bring it up less often than you.  
Emma: and what exactly did I do? Save my kingdom? My family? YOU?  
Hook: (holds her more firmly, and looks at her angrily)  
Emma: get your hand off me! (he doesn't)(She looks at him angrily) Let me go.  
David: (punches him in the face) I knew you can't be trusted!  
Snow: David!  
Hook: you know, at some point I'm gonna stop letting you do that because you're her father.  
David: then do it now, fight like a man!  
Emma: dad that's enough..  
Mulan: you can't blame him for loving someone and there's nothing you can do about that.  
Aurora: see? she's practically admitting it.  
Mulan: would you get off my back?  
Snow: did you tell her?  
Aurora: you knew and didn't tell me?!  
Mulan: I am not in love with Philip!  
Snow: (looks embarrassed) oh, I'm sorry.  
Philip: Mulan, what's going on?  
Mulan: none of your business.  
Hook: yeah Philip, (looks at David) don't get into affairs that aren't yours!  
Philip: who are you to tell me what to do, you dirty pirate?  
Emma: back off.  
Aurora: this isn't about you stay out of this.  
Emma: you spoiled brat why don't you go back to your castle.. You're no help anyways.  
Snow: Emma!  
Mulan: (takes out a sword, points it to Emma) apologize! (David and Hook take out swords too, and point it at Mulan. Philip Takes out his sword and stands near Mulan, Aurora does too. Emma starts summoning magic in her hands)  
Snow: (stands in the middle) enough! Don't you see? The point of this wasn't showing us our greatest fears, it was how we dealt with them later! They want us to turn against each other. Don't give them the satisfaction.  
Emma: give who?  
Snow: I think it's obvious it's not the mountain who gave us these.. Nightmares. There's a person responsible, and this could be a test, which we're failing. Can one of you tell me that this fight wasn't about what you saw in that hole? (silence) then stop fighting each other, and let's focus on getting that flower.  
Hook: and how do you suggest we do that?  
Snow: talk. Share what you saw there, and talk until it's all cleared out.  
Aurora: that doesn't sound very efficient.  
Snow: well it's the best we have. And we can't afford to keep fighting, look at us! Swords and magic? We're a team! We're supposed to work together, and that's exactly what that wizard is trying to stop us from doing!  
David: what wizard?  
Mulan: you didn't fight Snow. What was your vision about?  
Snow: a wizard came to me and said that my deepest fears were too much for me to handle. He said that if he did to me what he did to everyone else I might.. Not survive. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but he said I'd have to pass another test, in which if I fail we all do.  
David: what kind of test?  
Snow: I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough. (keeps walking, everyone follow, in the same order as before)  
Hook: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.  
Emma: I know. I'm sorry too. I just..- Never mind.  
Hook: what is it? Tell me.  
Emma: I.. Don't.. Want to tell you. But I don't wanna let it turn us against each other either.  
Hook: so let's not let it.  
Emma: be my guest.  
Hook: fine. (tells her)  
Emma: (opens her mouth to speak but doesn't)  
Hook: well say something..  
Emma: I.. I don't even know how to..  
Hook: (looks down, exhales) so that's how you see me? (looks at her)  
Emma: no, of course not! I don't even know where to start.. Me and Neal are in the past. Even if he came back now, we wouldn't be together. Henry is not a factor in my choice of who to be with. The best thing for Henry would be a relationship that I'm happy in.  
Hook: that's great but.. Neal coming back to life isn't what I'm worried about.  
Emma: (stops walking, he stops too, she turns to him) of course I don't see you like that. I know what I am to you, I know you care. This is who you used to be, not who you are, and everyone's aware of that.  
Hook: I don't care about everyone.  
Emma: I knew who you were from the beginning. I knew what I was getting into. And I chose it. Whatever you did, or whoever you were, it's in the past.  
Hook: (smiles and then looks at her) thank you, love.  
Emma: so I guess this is where I tell you about my.. Whatever it was. (he raises an eyebrow, she rolls her eyes to the side and tells him, they keep walking)  
Hook: that's rough.  
Emma: tell me about it.  
Hook: is that what you're afraid of? That I'll hurt you again?  
Emma: you say it like it's ridiculous and unrealistic.  
Hook: for me it is. I mean, I've learned my lesson from all this. To me it's not even a question.  
Emma: for me it is. I mean, if we relate to that.. Vision, you're asking for the knife. Why would I give it to you again?  
Hook: because, Swan, that unlike in your fear, that knife is also what gives you joy. It's trust, it's a deep connection, and it also means being vulnerable. Honestly, when were you happier, when you had it, or when someone else did? (silence) you know, you can just say, "you're right, you devilishly handsome pirate".  
Emma: (chuckles) you wish.  
Hook: (puts his arm around her shoulder playfully and kisses her head from the side)  
Emma: (looks at him, then sharply looks aside, he takes his arm back)  
Hook: Milah?  
Emma: first night on the ship... (Hook looks at her with empathy) You remember that don't you? Mate.  
Hook: (smiles) well it's a good thing you can laugh about it.  
(a bit ahead)  
Aurora: who wants to go first? (silence)  
Philip: I'll start (tells them) I guess I just took on a little too much for me, and I'm afraid of not being able to protect both my family and my kingdom.  
Aurora: but of course you will! You're an amazing king and an even better father.  
Philip: and what happens when I have to choose?  
Aurora: you won't have to. You're not the first king to have a child..  
Philip: I guess you're right. What did you see?  
Aurora: (tells them)  
Mulan: what?  
Philip: Aurora that's crazy...!  
Aurora: that's how I feel, you've no right to call it crazy. Besides can you blame me? I'm not even something you're afraid to lose.  
Philip: because you're the only thing in my life that I'm actually sure of. The kingdom could fall apart any minute and I'm always worried about the safety and well being of my baby, but you.. I know for sure that you'll be there when I need you, and.. I just.. I have nothing to fear with you. It's not because I don't care, but because I'm so confident in us and what we have.  
Aurora: (moved, kisses him)(Mulan looks aside) I'm sorry. I won't ever question you, I swear.  
Philip: (smiles at her) what about you Mulan?  
Mulan: me? Nothing important.  
Philip: come on.. We shared our fears.  
Mulan: and I admire your courage.  
Aurora: (puts a hand on her shoulder) come on, Mulan. You can do this.  
Mulan: (looks at her, considering) fine. I'm gonna tell you, but we're not going to speak of it. (tells them)  
Aurora: you're afraid of what you became.. You're scared of yourself.  
Philip: you wanna go back to the way you were, fighting heroically.  
Mulan: I thought we agreed not to speak of it.  
Aurora: can I just ask one question? (Mulan looks at her, as if saying : "go ahead" ) who broke your heart? (silence) I want to believe you don't love him, but you've given me every reason to think otherwise. So please, just tell me what's going on so I can relax.  
Mulan: it's not Philip who broke my heart, that's all you need to know.  
Aurora: so why do you look at me like that when we kiss? Why do you keep disappearing whenever we say something nice to each other? Why did you say that thing to David? Why do you insist on coming to help us when it's not what you wanna do with your life?  
Mulan: because of you! (silence) I'm not in love with Philip, Aurora. You're the one who broke my heart. (silence) this is why I didn't want to speak about any of this. You have nothing to worry about, as soon as we get to the top, this'll all be over.  
Aurora: (puts a hand on her shoulder) I'm so sorry, Mulan.  
Mulan: you've nothing to be sorry for.

-in the palace-  
(in Regina's room)  
Belle: (storms in) I found something! (Robin and Regina get up and walk towards her)  
Regina: what is it?  
Belle: I know why Dracula needs to bite 2 people with magic. (shows her something in the book) He's trying to wake someone up from this curse. He needs blood with magic to do so.  
Henry: then why 2 people?  
Belle: because, Apparently this Vampire goes way back. Long story short, he's cursed too, which means his victims don't turn to vampires, and my guess is when he gave that someone Emma's blood, the magic vanished after a while, like we know it does, so he plans to bite someone to give them magic, which will cause the next bite to turn the victim into a vampire with magic, from which he can take blood anytime he wants.  
Regina: he plans to take a person with magic and turn them into a slave for him? To take blood whenever he wants?  
Henry: we can't let that happen.  
Regina: don't worry Henry, we won't. We'll stop him.  
Henry: how? Anya is on his side, and if she's stronger than Rumpelstiltskin, how do we even stand a chance?  
Violet: maybe we can find another way to break that curse.  
Robin: true love's kiss? It works on this land.  
Henry: how can we be sure that it'll work?  
Regina: we can't. But it's the best chance we've got.

-on the mountain-  
snow: so what about you?  
David: (tells her)  
Snow: I'm sure she doesn't think that.  
David: can you blame her if she does?  
Snow: David, we are doing our best to help and protect her. There's only so much we can do. And she knows we love her, she knows we did it to give her her best chance. (silence) And you don't have to worry about Hook.  
David: I think my concern is understandable. He broke my girl's heart.  
Snow: if there's one thing she's good at, it's protecting herself emotionally. Hook, and whatever he did, is nothing she can't handle. But none of this has anything to do with you. She doesn't expect you to be the over-protective father, you've already done that, about 15 years late. Now we just need to be there for her. So let's get that potion, get home to our family, and save our son.

-in the palace-  
(everyone is in Regina's room, Anya and Dracula appear)  
Dracula: I think you know what I want.  
Belle: yes, and we know why. You want to wake someone up from a curse. And you need magic to do that, AND you can't turn people into vampires.  
Dracula: (a little bit nervous) how do you know all this?  
Regina: it doesn't matter. What matters is we have an alternative solution for you. This someone.. Is it the person you love?  
Dracula: (expose his teeth)  
Belle: here we can break curses with true love's kiss. We think you can try it, instead of enslaving someone and turn them to a blood producing machine.  
Robin: is that possible? Do you two love each other?  
Dracula: I do...  
Regina: (hands him a test tube with blood) this is my blood, with magic in it. Use it to wake her up, then kiss her. See if it helps.  
Anya: are you actually going to fall for that? True love's kiss isn't real.  
Regina: I've witnessed it. Too many times.  
Anya: your curses were broken because you are weak. Love can't break the spell Valedine is under.  
Dracula: how do you know?  
Anya: trust me on this.  
Henry: think about it, you have nothing to lose. Just try it. If it doesn't work you can always come back here and try to force us again.  
Anya: this is a waste of time! Besides, it could be poisoned.  
Regina: well if we're so weak then surely you can detect poison over any protection spell we could cast.  
Dracula: (looks at Anya, she makes both of them disappear)  
Violet: do you think it'll work?  
Regina: I hope so.. For all of us.

-on the mountain-  
(they stop walking when an old bearded man stands in their way)  
Asug: congratulations. You've reached the top of the mountain. You've one more test to pass before you can get what you desire.  
Snow: my test?  
Asug: (nods) good luck.


	7. Chapter 7

(he makes everyone disappear. Snow is standing on the road, but everything around her is dark. The road is split, so in one side David hangs on a rope, with nothing under him, and on the other side is the potion. Asug's voice is heard)  
Asug: well, Snow white, Mary Margaret, you have to make a choice. Which path will you choose?  
Snow: this isn't fair! I can't choose between my husband and my child!  
Asug: the flower is valuable. You must pay a price to be worthy of it.  
Snow: Can't I give my life instead? (her eyes get watery)  
Asug: no. You must choose.  
Snow: (walks towards David, stands next to him)  
David: choose him Snow. He's our child.  
Snow: (strokes his cheek, cries) I can't let him grow up without a father.  
David: you must. It's the only way.  
Snow: I don't want to lose you.  
David: don't worry. You always find me and I always find you. Death isn't going to change that.  
Snow: (half chuckles half cries) do you really believe that?  
David: I do, with all my heart. You have to do this Snow.  
Snow: (nods, wipes away tears. She takes a sword and cuts the rope he's hanging from, he falls down. She walks towards the flower, and the road diverges again. This time Emma is on the other road)  
Snow: Emma! No! I can't choose between my children! I won't!  
Emma: mom, you have to do this. He's my baby brother, we can't let him die.  
Snow: I'm not going to sacrifice your life Emma.  
Emma: I know you won't. But I will. (takes the sword) I love you. Tell Henry, dad, and Hook that I love them. (cuts her rope, falls down)  
Snow: no! (runs to where she fell. Gets up, sobbing, and walks towards the flower. When she reaches it she sees Asug, everything becomes clear again.  
Asug: you've earned your potions. (give her two potions) use them wisely.  
(the group runs to Snow)  
Aurora: what happened? Where are David and Emma? (Snow can't respond, she's crying. Mulan hugs her)  
Hook: (angry and scared) what happened there, snow white? Where are they?!  
Snow: they're gone.. (sobs on Mulan's shoulder)  
Hook: (turns Snow around, to face him) what do you mean gone?  
Snow: I had to choose between him and the flower, and we agreed that it was the right thing to do. And then I had to choose between Emma and the flower...  
Hook: you sacrificed your child for her brother?!  
Snow: (pushes him back) how dare you?! I would never do that! She cut the rope herself, she sacrificed herself to save her brother!  
Philip: (puts a hand on Hook's shoulder) I think that's enough. You lost your love, and she lost both it and her child. So I think you should back off. (Snow hugs Mulan, Hook shakes off Philips hand and goes to Asug)  
Hook: may I have another potion?  
Asug: you didn't come here seeking one.  
Hook: I came to protect the person I love, and now she's dead. So May I please have another potion?!  
Asug: (produces another one and gives it to him) use it wisely. Mending a broken heart isn't just that. Think more than twice before you drink it.  
Hook: (turns around and walks away from him)  
Aurora: so what do we do now?  
Asug: you may take this road down. It's much easier and much faster.  
(they start walking down)  
Mulan: (drinks the potion, then smiles brightly)  
Aurora: how are you?  
Mulan: I'm.. Great. I'm finally myself again. (laughs of relief) I'm.. Happy.  
Philip: I'm really glad for you Mulan.  
Aurora: me too.  
Hook: (rolls his eyes) I can't take this. (opens the bottle of the potion, about to drink it)  
Mulan: no! (runs forward to Hook and Snow, Aurora and Philip can't hear them) Don't drink it!  
Snow: you took another potion?!  
Hook: why? You seem to be pretty happy...  
Mulan: you can't drink it. I'm not just over this heart break. I don't remember why I ever loved her. Everything she did and was once amazing to me, is just normal now. I get to make new memories with her and Philip. But you don't. You won't remember her as the woman you loved. You'll remember her as a meaningless time passing thing. And you'll turn back to be the kind of man you were.  
Hook: (looks aside)  
Snow: don't drink it Hook. I know how feel, believe me, but it's not worth it. We should remember them as they were, as what they were for us. They deserve that.  
Hook: then what am I supposed to do now?! Spend another 100 years doing despicable things?!  
Snow: you don't need to seek revenge. It'll make everything better. It won't take as long.  
Hook: and what do you know about losing a loved one?!  
Snow: I lost my mother and father as a child, I know about a broken heart.  
Mulan: don't drink it Hook. It's not worth it.  
Snow: you have a home now, you don't have to go through this alone.  
Hook: (looks at her meaningfully) I do?  
Snow: yes. You're one of us now.  
Hook: (smiles in gratitude)  
(Philip and Aurora catch up to them)  
Philip: we are so sorry, for both of you.  
Hook: let's just get down and get this over with.

-in Dracula's house-  
(Valedine lays on the couch, he sits next to her, Anya stands on the far side of the room)  
Anya: I can't believe you let them fool you, you could've turned one of them by now!  
Dracula: this is worth a try..! I'd do anything to wake her up, but I'd like to avoid casualties if I can.  
Anya: (rolls her eyes) you're weak. Our time is more precious than their lives.  
Dracula: thank god you're on my side. How the hell did you get this merciless?  
Anya: (steps closer to him) I am more powerful than you'll ever be..! And that's better than having the fake conception of myself as a hero!  
Dracula: (looks at her, then at Valedine. He injects the blood to Valedine and she wakes up)  
Valedine: did you do it again?  
Dracula: yes, but this time I have another idea. You have to trust me on this, ok? (Valedine nods, he kisses her passionately, a pulse of energy comes out of both of them. They look at each other, get excited, and expose their teeth)  
Valedine: it's over, you broke it! I can feel my power returning to me.  
Dracula: I think it broke my curse too..! (runs in vampire speed around the room in a second, then smiles)  
Valedine: you did it! (kisses him gently) couldn't you have done that a few centuries ago?!  
Dracula: I so wish I would. (kisses her)  
Anya: (clears her throat, they stop kissing) I hate to interrupt this nauseatingly cheesy reunion, but we have a mission to complete.  
Dracula: yeah, about that.. I have what I want now, thanks to them. So I won't let you kill any of them.  
Anya: (angry) we had a deal!  
Dracula: can't you just use someone else? A criminal preferably.  
Anya: I want them! I want Rumpelstiltskin and I want the leadership. I want to send a message, so that everyone will know who is the strongest wizard in all the realms. And I want to prove him wrong. It has to be them.  
Dracula: (stands in front of Valedine protectively) then I'm afraid our deal is off.  
Anya: (starts making fire balls) no one breaks deals with me..!  
(Dracula and Valedine run in vampire speed out of the room, and reach Regina's room in the castle)  
Regina: I see our plan worked. (extends a hand) I'm Regina.  
Valedine: (shakes her hand) Valedine. Nice to meet you.  
Dracula: please, you have to help us.

-in the mountain-  
(at the foot of the mountain, David sits on the floor, leaning against a tree, Emma lays with her head on his leg)  
David: I'm sorry for what I said to Hook.  
Emma: that's ok. This mountain got the best of all of us. What WAS your vision?  
David: (Tells her)  
Emma: dad, I don't think that. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. I don't resent you for anything. And I definitely don't need protection from Hook.  
David: don't you?  
Emma: no. It was all a misunderstanding. And then.. Never mind, it's a long story.  
David: we've got some time until they get down here.  
Emma: (tells him about Milah) and then there was my vision. (tells him about it) so I guess everything was just a bit too much for me.  
David: I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with all this.  
Emma: you were, when you could. I pushed you away, both of you. And I'm sorry for that.  
David: (strokes her hair) from now on we'll be there for each other. Hopefully we'll have some time off.  
Emma: I don't think we ever will.  
David: speaking of which.. WAS it worth it?  
Emma: (smiles) of course it was. I found my family. What's fighting off some witches when I get my parents, my son, my boyfriend, and now a new brother? And friends like Regina.. I think it's worth all the fighting it comes with.  
David: what about the time you had in New York? You said you two were happy.  
Emma: Back there we were happy because we had nothing to be sad about. Here we're happy because we're where we belong. And as much as I know, Henry feels this way too.  
David: (smiles at her) I think they're here. (she gets up and then he does)

-in the palace-  
(everyone's in Regina's room)  
Rumpel: am I the only one who sees the insanity in this? You want us to face someone even I had a hard time defeating to protect the person who was our enemy just a day ago?  
Dracula: I'm not your enemy anymore.  
Regina: we can't let her kill them Rumpel, that's not how we do things here.  
Rumpel: so you're willing to risk your own family just to save him? Who kidnapped and bit Emma, put a siege on the palace, kidnapped Belle and put all of us in danger?  
Dracula: we know what her plan is. We can help you defeat her.  
Robin: that settles it then. We shall protect them.  
Rumpel: let's hear him first. He'd say anything for our protection.  
Dracula: I know what spell she's trying to enact, you can even check it in the books if you want. She only needs two more things. A vampire's blood, and another ingredient. She plans to create a spell that transfers the magic of anything she touches to her.  
Belle: what do you mean by anything? Magical objects and such?  
Dracula: yes, but mostly people. She could strip each one of you of your magic just by touching you. And then she'll be unstoppable. We must stop her from getting blood and the other ingredient.  
Valedine: the only vampires in this land are me, him, and our two helpers. Other than that I'd wager there are no vampires, so she'll come here and try to take one of us.  
Dracula: her original plan was for me to bite you, Rumpelstiltskin. She wants to.. Prove you wrong. So you're also in danger.  
Regina: Rumpel, we'll think of a way to protect them in case she comes. Belle, try to look in the books for more information about this spell, especially this special ingredient. Whatever it is we must stop her from getting it, no matter the cost. Henry and Violet, you may go help her. Robin, we must let everyone in the castle know who we're dealing with. (a stack of papers appears in his hand) give these to everyone in the palace would you? (everyone go do what they were told)

-at the foot of the mountain-  
(they see Emma and David)  
(simultaneously)  
Hook: Emma!  
Snow: David!  
(they run to each other)  
Hook: Emma..! (hugs her, with one arm over her shoulder and the other behind her back. She hugs him too,then they pull apart) Are you.. Alive?  
Emma: (nods) after we fell we just came here and waited for you.  
Hook: (hugs her again) I'm so glad you're alright.  
Emma: (chuckles) I can tell.  
Hook: (pulls back, strokes her cheek, and looks at her as if asking for permission to kiss her)  
Emma: (turns her head aside) I'm sorry Hook. I'm not ready for that yet.  
Hook: don't apologize. You should do whatever makes you feel good. I'm just glad I got to see you again.  
Emma: (hugs him) you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on...  
Hook: I'm counting on that.  
(a few seconds earlier)  
Snow: David! (runs to him and kisses him. After a few they pull apart) how..  
David: we were never dead, we came here after we fell. (hugs her) Are you alright?  
Snow: yeah... I am... I guess I should be asking you that.  
David: I'm.. Fine. Ready to come home.  
Snow: let's go then. I hope we're not too late.

-in the palace-  
(everyone's in Regina's room,)  
(Emma, David, Snow, and Hook arrive)  
(everyone hug)  
Snow: where's Neal?  
(Regina leads her and David to Neal's room, he's very white, and he looks sick)  
Snow: my baby... (holds him, David let's him drink the potion. He becomes healthy, Snow hugs him, David them both, then they go to Regina's room)  
Emma: (runs to them) is he OK?  
Snow: (nods) seems like it.  
Regina: I hate to spoil this beautiful moment, but we have a problem.  
Emma: what are they doing here? (gestures to Dracula, Valedine, and the 2 helpers)  
Henry: they're on our side now.  
Hook: you wanna work with him? Do you remember what he did to her?  
Regina: things have changed, this is what I was about to tell you. (tells them what happened)  
Snow: well, I see you managed quite well when we were gone.  
Regina: this problem started on your shift don't blame this on me.  
David: no one's blaming anyone, we just have to figure out what to do next.  
Belle: (comes in) I found the spell! And I know what the special ingredient is. The potion you went to bring.  
Hook: what are the chances of that?  
Snow: this is no chance she planned it!  
David: how could she have known our child will be sick?  
Regina: because she poisoned him.  
(everyone's shocked)  
Rumpel: now that we know what she needs, we know how to stop her from getting it.  
Snow: Neal already drank the potion.  
Rumpel: it doesn't matter. Magic can't disappear it only changes form. The magic still exists, inside him.  
Hook: and inside this. (brings out the potion he had)  
Emma: you brought another one?  
Hook: I thought you were dead.  
Regina: this is good, we can use it.  
David: let's think of a plan, I don't know how much time we have until she comes.

-in the forest-  
Hook: so what exactly are we going to do?  
Emma: we're gonna trade with this old woman for a magic bean, and then use it to escape.  
Hook: and that's how we're gonna win?  
Emma: this isn't winning, it's running away, I hate to do this. None of us will feel safe because at some point she WILL find us. This is just running away from a problem until we have to face it again.  
Hook: so why are you doing this?  
Emma: because we couldn't think of anything else and we have to protect Neal. (they get to a house) we're here. (they get inside)  
old woman: hello, how may I help you?  
Emma: are you Sewif? We were sent here by Rumpelstiltskin.  
Sewif: Rumpelstiltskin eh? An old friend. And what does he seek nowadays?  
Emma: a magic bean.  
Sewif: I can give you that. But how much are you willing to pay?  
Emma: anything he has, we can give you.  
Sewif: oh, but I don't need anything of his. I'm in need for help nowadays. And you seem quite young.  
Emma: you want me in exchange for the bean?  
Sewif: and smart too. Don't worry, you're not Belle, I don't do those things.  
Hook: Swan don't even consider it. We can surely find another way to get the bean.  
Emma: in time to save Neal? Before Anya finds them? (to Sewif) isn't there any other thing that you want?  
Sewif: I'm afraid not. And you better make up your mind because I've got things to do.  
Emma: fine, I'll come with you.  
Sewif: (smiles) excellent. (goes to the back room)  
Hook: again Swan? Seriously? Haven't you had enough?  
Emma: I'm not gonna die Hook.  
Hook: no, you're just gonna be a slave for the rest of your life.  
Sewif: (Comes back, holding a bean. She hands it to Hook) there you go. Now, I'm gonna need a little promise, to make sure you stay with me. (she reaches to take Emma's heart, hook stands in front of her and she takes his) well this is a nice turn of events. And you have some other perks eh?  
Emma: what the hell?!  
Hook: could you give us a moment?  
Sewif: you have one minute before I start squeezing. (goes to the back room)  
Hook: (gives Emma the bean) take this, and go save your family.  
Emma: this is my brother Hook, I should've payed the price for this!  
Hook: you'll have a family that'll miss you, a son, friends.. I only have you, and I don't even have that anymore. (she looks down) you're better off without me Swan.. Without this.. Choice.  
Emma: I'll find a way to get you out of this, I promise. I'm not giving up on you. And you haven't lost me just yet.  
Hook: (half smiles) well that's kind of comforting. But you have to go now, and if you ever come back to this land, I'll be waiting. (winces) I think that's my cue.  
Emma: (kisses him on the cheek) I will find you. (he goes to the back room) I will always find you.. (transports herself to Rumpel's castle)

-meanwhile, in the palace, in Snow and David's room-  
(David, Regina, Robin, Rumpel and Belle are there, Anya appears)


	8. Chapter 8

-meanwhile, in the palace, in Snow and David's room-  
(David, Regina, Robin, Rumpel and Belle are there, Anya appears)Anya: I assume Rumpel has already told you about me, so you know there is no point in trying to stop me.  
David: you won't get this potion without a fight.  
Regina: or the blood.  
Anya: I already have the blood. And I'm going to get that potion. The question is, how many of you will die in the process. Though don't get me wrong, (looks at Belle and Rumpel) some of you I'd be happy to kill. (she sends a pulse of magic, pushing all of them to the wall. The potion is revealed, put on a shelf. She walks there and open the bottle, then closes it and smiles) You must really not think much of me, if you thought this would work. I'd expect more from you Rumpel. (throws is on the floor and it brakes) now where is the real potion?!  
Robin: we don't know.  
Anya: (looks at him for a moment) please, your protection spell against lie detecting is practically child's play. (removes the spell, chokes Robin) the truth this time, where is it?!  
Regina: (attacks Anya, she falls down) we don't know.  
Anya: (gets up) I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to do that. But that wasn't a lie, which means there is another potion. Where's Neal? (no one answers) who has the other potion? (no one answers) fine, we'll do this the hard way. (she attacks Belle, Rumpel protects her, Regina joins him. Robin and David go behind her and try to attack her with a sword or a bow, she blocks every attack, while still attacking Rumpel and Regina. A few minutes later)  
Rumpel: I don't know how much longer I can hold her off.  
Anya: so you might as well just give up, you're wasting both of our time.  
Regina: she's there.  
Rumpel: (makes all of them but Anya disappear in a cloud of magic. They appear in his castle, Henry, Violet, Snow, David, Neal, Dracula, Valedine and the two helpers are there. Emma arrives)  
David: did you get it? (Emma brings out a magic bean)  
Regina: where's Hook?  
Emma: no time to explain. Take this and run.  
Snow: you're coming with us.. Right?  
Emma: no. I'm gonna stay here, and I'm gonna defeat this monster.  
Regina: and how are you going to do that?  
Emma: I don't know yet, but I'll find a way.  
David: this is about Hook, isn't it? Did something happen to him?  
Emma: I don't have time to explain, you must go, now. (Snow, David, and Henry hug her and then they open the portal and everyone besides Emma jump inside)

-in Sewif's house-  
Sewif: to what do I owe the honor of having you here again?  
Emma: I came to make another deal. Give me Hook's heart, and you can take anything Rumpel has, or the crown.  
Sewif: I already told you, I don't need anything of his. Or anything your family has, for that matter.  
Emma: well then we have a problem because I'm not leaving without him.  
Hook: (Comes from the back room) Swan, what are you doing here?  
Emma: I told you I'd come for you.  
Hook: you're supposed to be in Stroybrooke..!  
Emma: I stayed. I'm going to defeat Anya and save you, and then get everyone back here. I'm not running away.  
Sewif: I don't want to trade him for anything. But I do appreciate your enthusiasm, and having Anya out of the way could be of use to me. So, here's my offer. You may have him back, if you're willing to fight for him.  
Emma: (creates a fire ball) bring it.  
Sewif: oh no honey, not me. Not magic. (takes Hook's sword from it's sheath and throws it towards Emma, it lands in front of her) try fighting my son with this. If you win, you may have your pirate back. But if he wins, and somehow you're still alive, I get to have you as well.  
Emma: how does that help you beat Anya?  
Sewif: having you to help me face her is just as good.  
Hook: is there any point in saying I think this is a very bad idea?  
Emma: not in the least.  
Sewif: (chuckles) well then, (yells) son, could you come here for a moment? (her son walks in, much higher, more muscular and more solidly built than Emma) Seriyu, honey, I'm gonna need you to fight the blonde.  
Seriyu: why?  
Sewif: a deal she wants to go back on.  
Seriyu: (nods, takes out his sword from his sheath)  
Hook: (about to come help her, gets blown to the wall, then the wall creates shackles for his arms and legs and he's stuck on it) Emma! Don't do it, you're gonna die..!  
Sewif: some faith in her wouldn't hurt.  
Hook: Emma, please, it's not worth it.  
Emma: we've never given up when things seemed lost, and I'm not about to start now. (lifts her sword up and attacks him. They fight for few minutes, then he crosses his sword over hers, and starts pushing her down, until she's laying on the floor, and he's bent over her)  
Seriyu: does that count as a loss?  
Emma: I haven't lost yet...  
Seriyu: this is for you, stupid. If this isn't a victory I'm gonna have to kill you.  
Emma: but I just might win... (wincing)  
Seriyu: are you mad?  
Emma: no. But I have hope.  
Seriyu: false hope.  
Emma: it runs in the family, and no matter how hard it seems, it's never false..! (he pushes her down harder)  
Seriyu: come on, give up, I don't want to kill you.  
Emma: (shakes her head) never! (she kicks him in the stomach. He rises a little bit, then goes back to pushing her. She looks around and sees a knife on the floor. She looks ahead and sees Hook signaling her to take it. She grabs it and waves it close to Seriyu's face, he gets up, she does too. She hits his sword with hers, making both of them drop, then points the knife to him, pushing him close to the wall, with the knife to the throat) Is that enough of a victory for you?  
Sewif: no, you have to kill him.  
Emma: he's your son!  
Sewif: he's not actually my son, they're all my sons.  
Emma: he's just like Hook isn't he? A slave?  
Sewif: I trade hearts, it's what I do.  
Emma: (takes a step back, turns to Sewif, and points the knife at her) he was forced to do this wasn't he?  
Sewif: well look at you, being so heroic. Wouldn't kill an innocent. But you know you can't beat me with a knife.  
Emma: no, but I can with this. (she takes out Sewif's heart)  
Sewif: you have no idea who you're dealing with.  
Emma: I know my share of Villains.  
Sewif: villain?! I got each one of them fairly, I never forced anyone into coming with me.  
Emma: taking advantage of people's needs to enslave them isn't fair and it makes you a villain.  
Sewif: or is that just what you tell yourself to justify your killing me?  
Emma: (looks at her intensely) give all of them their hearts back. Including Hook. (she frees him from his Shackles) now.  
Sewif: it's like ordering a farmer to give you all his crop. This is everything I have, this is how I make a living.  
Emma: by trading people's hearts?! I suggest you find another job. (Sewif goes to the back room and brings a chest full of hearts. She opens another door, and about 20 people come in. She takes out Hook's heart) give it to me, I'll do it. Give the others theirs back. (Sewif hands Emma Hook's heart and returns everyone their hearts back, while Emma and hook talk)  
Hook: you're mad.  
Emma: this madness seems to pay off.  
Hook: thank you.  
Emma: (smiles) now you owe me. And I'll want to cash that in as soon as we're finished.  
Hook: what did you have in mind?  
Emma: a romantic dinner, a ride maybe..  
Hook: I'd love to pay my debt to you. (smiles mischievously)  
Emma: (looks at him, takes a breath, and pushes his heart back into his chest) Sorry.  
Hook: hurt less than last time. Though I wish it was like last time.  
Emma: why?  
Hook: because last time I kissed you.  
Emma: (looks at him, half smiling) come on, we need to go. (she turns to the door)  
Sewif: you can't leave with my heart..  
Emma: then how can I make sure you never do this again?  
Sewif: you're staying in the Enchanted Forest I won't risk you catching me again.  
Emma: you better. (gives her her heart back) (she and hook leave, after them all the people walk out)  
a woman: thank you, Savior.  
Emma: (smiles at her) you're welcome. (she and Hook walk a little bit until they're alone) it feels good. Winning.  
Hook: it always does.  
Emma: I CAN save everyone. And I will defeat her.  
Hook: I've already learned never to doubt you.  
Emma: good, it's gonna make things a lot easier for us.  
Hook: (chuckles) so where are we headed now?  
Emma: the mad hatter.

-at his house-  
Jefferson: so you need my hat to defeat an evil witch..?  
Emma: yes.  
Jefferson: what do I get out of it?  
Emma: 50 gold coins.  
Jefferson: and I don't have to go anywhere..?  
Hook: just me.  
Jefferson: ok then.  
Emma: I'll go get the gold, remember what you need?  
Hook: aye  
Emma: good. Meet me at Rumpel's when you have it. I'll start preparing the ingredients. (walks out)  
Jefferson: ready? (Hook nods, he takes a hat from the shelf and twists it, Hook jumps in)

-in stroybrooke, at Grannies-  
(Hook appears)  
David: Hook? What are you doing here?  
Snow: where's Emma?  
Hook: she found a way to defeat Anya.  
Regina: and what's that?  
Hook: she's gonna cast the spell on herself, and she'll use it to drain Anya of her powers.  
Snow: isn't it dangerous?  
Rumpel: we don't know anything about this spell or it's side effects.  
Henry: you have to stop her, it could be dangerous.  
Hook: I don't think I can. You know her when she's decisive. Anyway, she needs vampire blood. Could you help us with that?  
Valedine: sure. (she and Dracula go out)  
David: then let us come with you.  
Hook: you know the rules. 1 in, 1 out.  
David: then let me go. I want to help her.  
Hook: I think it's better if I return.  
David: you think you can protect her better than I can?  
Hook: I think she can protect herself better than both of us. And, I have nothing to lose.  
David: (nods) fine, go. Bring her back here safe.  
Hook: I'll do my best. What you have to do now is find a way to go back to the Enchanted Forest.  
Snow: we will.  
(Dracula and Valedine come back with the blood, they hand it to Hook)  
Hook: goodbye then.  
David: good luck.  
(he jumps in the hat

-in Rumpel's castle-  
Emma: do you have it?  
Hook: (takes it out, hands it to her)  
Emma: (she pours it into a pot, then pours the potion from the mountain, then pours what's inside the pot to a glass and drinks all of it)  
Hook: well? How do you feel?  
Emma: powerful. Let's go defeat this witch. (she takes a hair, pours a locator spell on it, and follows it. When they get to her house)  
Anya: well that's a surprise. I thought you had run away already.  
Emma: I didn't, and I don't plan to.  
Anya: then why are you here? surely you're not here to fight..  
Emma: and how can you be so sure of that?  
Anya: because I can kill you in a blink of an eye.  
Emma: I'd like to see you try.  
Anya: (smiles and gets up) so you are here to fight.. I could use some amusement in this dull place. At least until I find your brother or the other potion you're hiding. Speaking of which.. Where is it?  
Emma: it's gone.  
Anya: that not a lie, what did you do with it?!  
Emma: you'll see. (they attack each other with rays of magic, Emma slowly walks towards Anya. She reaches out with her hand until she touches Anya's, and the battle stop. Anya falls on her knees, Emma holds her hand firmly)  
Anya: you enacted the spell yourself...  
Emma: if you weren't so arrogant you would've realized that by now. And that was your undoing.  
Anya: please.. I've lived almost as long as Rumpel has, my magic kept me alive.. Without it I'll die.  
Emma: you shouldn't have messed with me. You shouldn't have threatened my brother's life..!  
Hook: Emma, this spell is dark, this isn't you talking. Don't kill her, it's not how you do things.  
Emma: (lets Anya's hand drop)  
Anya: (tries to attack her but can't)  
Emma: I left you just enough to keep you alive. Don't waste it on something stupid, like trying to fight any of us again.  
Anya: I'll find a way to defeat you savior. I WILL get my spell and I WILL get Rumpelstiltskin. If it is the last thing I do. (runs out of there)  
Hook: (smiles) you did it Swan.  
Emma: we did... (she smiles too, he hugs her)  
Hook: now we need to find a way to get your family here.  
Emma: first let's go home.  
(when they get to the castle, they see everyone's already there.  
Emma: how did you get here..?  
Regina: together we mustered enough power to use the wand. Did you defeat her?  
Emma: I took almost all of her magic.  
Rumpel: almost?  
Emma: she said that if I take all of it she'll die.  
Rumpel: and that would be such great loss..  
Emma: I don't kill people Rumpel, I'm not like you.  
Rumpel: that's too bad for all of us, because now she's still a threat.  
Emma: she doesn't have any power.  
Rumpel: she got it once, she can get it again.  
Emma: she can't even leave this realm. The only way is a magic bean.  
Rumpel: then we should hope that she doesn't find Sewif.  
Emma: she won't trade with anyone for their heart again.  
Rumpel: do you even realize the damage you've done? Now if she does find her, she doesn't even have to break out from her grip, she can just leave.  
Emma: then what should I have done, I can't kill her..!  
Rumpel: put her in my old cell. She's earned it.  
Emma: she's not nearly as dangerous as you once were.  
Rumpel: you don't know her like I do. For all of our sake, put her in my cell.  
Emma: fine. (turns around, talks to a servant and comes back to them)  
Snow: you did it, Emma. I'm so proud of you. (hugs her, David hugs them)  
Emma: how's Neal?  
Snow: (takes him from his crib and hands him to her) healthy as ever.  
Emma: (frightened a little, she holds him) hey little one. (he coos) You're gonna be safe now aren't you? We've defeated the evil witch!  
Neal: (laughs and coos)  
Emma: has anything changed in Storybrooke?  
Regina: not much.  
Snow: it was pretty deserted when we came. I guess everyone who chose to stay moved away.  
David: how about I ask the cook to make us all dinner, and we eat in the big table outside?  
Snow: and tomorrow everything will go back to normal.  
Emma: that sounds great.

-later that evening, outside, everyone sit around the table-  
Emma: it's a little chilly out here.  
Hook: sorry, love, I don't have my coat here. (leans closer, speaks quietly so only she could hear) would you like me to warm you up? (smiles half a smile)  
Emma: (rolls her eyes and smiles) I'll go get mine. (she goes up to her room, looks for her coats and sees they're all in the very large laundry pile. She goes to Hook's closet and takes his coat. She turns to leave, puts her hands inside the pockets, then stops and and takes out a little box. She turns around, sits on a chair, looks at the box, then opens it and sees a diamond ring)

-FLASHBACK-  
(on Hook's ship, in his room, Milah sits on his bed, he comes)  
Hook: I really don't get what you're so mad about..  
Milah: because you turned down my proposal?  
Hook: you knew what you were getting into, you knew I can't get married.  
Milah: you can, you just don't want to.  
Hook: you won't change who I am, I'm a pirate!  
Milah: who you are is someone who'll never have a family?  
Hook: this crew is my family, this ship is!  
Milah: I gave up my family for you, why can'y you do the same?!  
Hook: because pirates don't get married and have children! Pirates roam the seas, living the real life...! Not stuck in some old town!  
Milah: so you never wanna take another step with me? You'll never want to go forward?  
Hook: we're great now Milah, we're both happy, why do we need to change that?  
Milah: can you promise me that you'll be with me until the day I die?  
Hook: I love you so much Milah..-  
Milah: can you?!  
Hook: no.  
Milah: then take me home.  
Hook: (goes half up the stairs, his head out on the deck.) Boys turn around, we're going back to the enchanted forest. (goes back down) that's how you want it to end then?  
Milah: I wish it wouldn't. But I can't stay here, away from my son, when you can't even promise me you'll stay. It's not worth the risk he'll never forgive me. If you can't make that promise, if you can't make this compromise for me, then what we have isn't what I thought. This is your last chance Hook.  
Hook: I'm sorry Milah. I won't marry you.  
Milah: well then... Goodbye. (walks out)

-PRESENT-  
(Hook walks in)  
Hook: Emma! (a bit angrily) there's something called privacy, ever heard of it?  
Emma: I'm sorry, all of mine were dirty. Why would you keep that in a coat?  
Hook: because then I'd always have it on me..  
Emma: (looks at him, then smiles) were you going to..-  
Hook: no. I mean yes, I was about to, but then everything happened, and I thought it wasn't such a good idea..  
Emma: (chuckles) you were right. (he looks down) But things are different now. (he looks at her) so.. Yes.  
Hook: yes what? I'm not proposing.  
Emma: you.. Don't want to anymore?  
Hook: when I propose, it's not gonna be like this. It's gonna be special, like you deserve.  
Emma: you wouldn't marry her. Why me?  
Hook: because what we have isn't what I had with her. It's hard to explain, but.. I care more about you than I ever did about her.  
Emma: you do?  
Hook: you hold the answer in your hand.  
Emma: (looks at her hands, sees the ring. She takes it out of the box, and puts it on one of her fingers) it's beautiful.  
Hook: (Smiles)  
Emma: (takes it off, puts it in the box, and gives it to him) but I guess I'm just gonna have to wait until you give it to me.  
Hook: yes, you are.  
Emma: since when are you such a fan of proposals?  
Hook: I can't think of anywhere else I'd want to be, other than where you are. I know I'll never leave, and as a result of being with the Charmings too much, I have faith that you won't leave me either. Despite everything. And I'm willing to wait, as much as you need.  
Emma: I don't know what to say.  
Hook: you don't have to say anything.  
Emma: no, I... I... (stops)  
Hook: (raises an eyebrow and smiles) you..?  
Emma: (kisses him, cupping his cheeks. He hugs her) I love you.  
Hook: (smiles) I love you too, swan. (they kiss again) are you sure you're okay with this?  
Emma: (nods) it doesn't bother me anymore. It doesn't pop up.  
Hook: I knew you can beat this thing. You can beat anything.  
Emma: when I have the right team I can. (kisses him again)

-in Rumple's cell-  
(Anya sits on the floor, Sewif comes to her)  
Anya: Sewif... What are you doing here?  
Sewif: we have a common enemy. If we work together, we can defeat them.  
Anya: I no longer have my magic. It's gone. She took it from me. Everything I worked so hard for all these centuries was taken away from me by these heroes and that stupid savior!  
Sewif: magic can't be taken away..! Magic is something you have inside you, your body makes it for you. She may have taken some of the tricks you collected down the road, but your magic is still yours, and we better use it before they realize that. It's a good thing I have a few trick of my own. (opens the lock with a special key) let's get out of here. (they both walk out)

-in a party, the next day-  
(Valedine and Dracula dance together)  
Valedine: I can't believe how much has changed all this time.  
Dracula: wait until we return to my world. Things there are crazy.  
Valedine: I thought we could stay here, actually. And we don't have to bite this time. If we don't turn people, this time it might end differently for us. We won't be a threat to them.  
Dracula: we can do whatever you want. (kisses her) I can't believe I could've solved all of our problem had I not been such a coward.  
Valedine: hey, (strokes his cheek) we can't change the past. We can be together now, and that's what's important.  
Dracula: you're right. How do you always stay so positive?  
Valedine: what do we have to be sad about? Things are finally working out for us.  
Dracula: (kisses her) I.. Wow I can't believe I've never said this to you before.  
Valedine: what?  
Dracula: I love you. I did since the first moment I saw you.  
Valedine: I love you too. (they kiss)  
Dracula: actually this is why I bit you in the first place.  
Valedine: I had no idea..  
Dracula: I'm just that good..  
Valedine: (giggles and kisses him)  
Dracula: (smiles at her, then gestures right with her head) who would've thought that would happen (the two helpers dance together)  
Valedine: I guess anything can happen in this weird land..  
(Emma and Hook)  
Emma: another one down.. It doesn't seem like it's ever gonna end.  
Hook: maybe. But whatever it is.. We can face it.  
Emma: but do we want to? I mean, isn't there any way to stop all this fighting?  
Hook: you're not the one starting it.  
Emma: I wish we could all just go somewhere where we're safe.  
Hook: you had the chance to go to stroybrooke but you chose to stay here and fight Anya.  
Emma: we're not safe there... I mean really safe.  
Hook: well you heard Dracula's story. There are realms we don't know about. You could go to one of those.  
Emma: actually we could..!  
Hook: I was joking, love.  
Emma: no, but it's true! There are many worlds that we've never been to yet, there ought to be a safe one!  
Hook: and you want to search the world for a place with no villains? That doesn't sound very likely..  
Emma: but it could exist! And if there's a chance that we can stop fighting and just live our lives normally then we should do whatever it takes to make it happen! And even if we're wrong, at least we'd know we tried our best.  
(Emma, hook, David and Snow)  
David: I don't so Emma...  
Snow: I don't think we should go on any big adventure right now.. We just finished dealing with Anya, I think we just need to rest.  
Emma: but that's the thing, if we stay here we can never really be done with it, we'll always have more villains to face.  
Snow: because we're heroes, that's what we do.  
Emma: well I'm sick of it! I just want to live my life with my family, I'm sick of defeating villains all the time. Don't you feel the same?  
(all of them)  
Robin: I think you're right. We could all use some peace and quiet.  
Henry: but those villains don't just attack us, they put everyone in danger, we need to protect them..!  
Emma: I just want to protect myself and my family right now. I can't be the world's.. (looking for the word)  
Henry: savior?  
Emma: I don't want to be the savior anymore. I just want to be a regular person.  
Regina: but you're not. You are the savior.  
Emma: which is why I wanna go somewhere where there's no one to save. a Place where there's no one... Else. We could live there, just us! Just our family!  
Hook: so now you wanna find not a world without villains, but a world without people?  
Regina: that's insane! We need other people..  
David: we need a community to live in.  
Emma: a closed community.. Where we choose who goes in and out.  
Regina: so you want magic to keep everyone you don't want out of your city?  
Henry: like the curse.  
Emma: what did you say?  
Henry: that's the way it was with the curse. No one in, no one out. Well, except for me and you.  
Belle: hold on, you wanna cast that curse again?  
David: the curse that stole all our memories?  
Emma: we can leave that part out. I'm sure you two can figure it out right? We can finally have a normal life! Where we don't have to fight anyone, and we can use cars and not horses and we have air conditioning and computers!  
Snow: Emma, that's normal for you, not us. We grew up without all those things.  
Emma: yeah but wouldn't it have been better if you didn't?  
Robin: why do we assume that people would just want to leave their lives here and come there?  
Emma: because I believe that like me, people are tired of fighting. And if storybrooke is the place that can give them.. Us.. Peace and quiet for a change, then I think everyone would go for it.  
Rumple: so you wanna design a curse that will take everyone there, without taking their memories, would eradicate all magic left there, and would be protected from anyone outside?  
Belle: and I guess we'd wanna have the option of letting people in, you know.. In case we want to.  
David: but then you have to decide who's a villain and who's not. What if you're wrong?  
Hook: if you'd done that a couple of years ago you wouldn't have met me. People can change. Would you give that up?  
Emma: for the safety of my family? And yours?  
Rumple: we shouldn't waste time talking about it because it's impossible!  
Emma: well, that's gonna be our next challenge, and hopefully our final one. We are going to make that curse.

END

So that's the end of the story :) Please let me know what you think (negative comments are also welcome)

P.S.  
Did you get the reference to a very famous play? ;)


End file.
